Juste le Temps
by RoSeSwAn
Summary: Harry marchait tranquilement près de Privet Drive, lorsqu'il fit un rencontre qui boulversera sa vie. Retour dans le temps des marraudeurs, ou il ferra connaissance avec sa famille... Amour et Romance au rendezvous RLOC HP? voila venez voir :
1. Rencontre

_**Histoires : **Bah oui, tout appartient à notre très chère J.K. Rowling, quoique… Pas rose, elle c'est la mienne Muhahaha…_

_Soyez gentil, c'est ma tout première donc, voilà…_

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 1 : Heureuse rencontre

C'était une journée chaude de début d'été, une journée où les gens se terraient devant leurs climatiseurs technologiques pour éviter de cuire sous un soleil ardent. Les rues étaient désertes, enfin presque. Harry marchait lentement pour se rendre au petit bois près de Privet Drive. Il s'y rendait souvent pour penser et se relaxer. Au milieu de ce bois se trouvait une petite clairière, à peine plus grande qu'un jardin de maison. Et après, c'était bien assez grand pour lui. Il savait très bien quel risque il courait mais de cette manière il n'avait pas à entendre les incessante remarques de sa très chère tante. Il se frotta lentement le front pour essuyer la sueur alors qu'ils traversaient les derniers un mètre qui le séparait de ce coin de Paradis. Il s'arrêta brusquement, il avait entendu une voix. Puis, en se concentrant sur ce bruit, il put entendre une jeune fille chanter.

Il déplaça la branche d'un arbre qui le dérangeait puis l'aperçut. Elle le vit puis se releva lentement, sans toutefois paraître dérangé. Elle lui sourit puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il s'approcha prudemment puis s'assit. Il ne l'ait jamais vu. Elle lui sourit puis lui présenta sa main. Il l'observa quelques instants, pour graver la figure dans sa mémoire. Elle était belle, belle naturellement, un peu comme Hermione mais avec cet air de connaissance en moins. Elle avait de grands cheveux bruns aux reflets tirant sur le roux lui tombant dans le milieu du dos. Ses yeux semblait parfaitement éveillé et était d'un vert presque turquoise. Son nez était couvert ici et là de tâches de rousseurs, qui rendait son visage plus normal, sans toutefois lui ôter sa beauté.

-Je m'appelle Rose, Rose Swan et toi?

-OH! Moi c'est Harry…

-Ouais Harry Potter, je sais!

-Tu es…enfin, comment tu me connais?

-Bah je viens de l'école Beauxbatôns, donc, j'ai souvent entendu parler de toi!

-Tu n'y as pas échappé.

Elle rit, un rire enfantin, qui reflétait sa joie. Elle le regarda puis sourit timidement. Puis se rendant compte de la raison de son rire, elle étouffa avec peine une seconde secousse. C'était exactement le genre de filles qui rient sans vraies raisons sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans avoir l'aire idiote.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas qu'un sorcier ait échappé à la célèbre histoire de M. Potter!

-Ouais je sais, et c'est ce qui est le plus ennuyant tu vois, de se faire connaître comme ça. Les gens croient savoir les céréales que tu manges au déjeuner…

-Oui je crois comprendre le problème des céréales! Dit Rose en riant.

-Dis-moi, tes parents sont sorciers?

-Oh! Mes parents sont…étaient des moldus…

-Désolé, je sais ce que c'est. Que fais-tu au Privet Drive?

-Bien, je vivais en France chez ma grand-mère mais elle m'a mise à la porte cet été, en découvrant mes ''pouvoirs'' alors je suis venu vivre ici chez une de mes tantes éloignée et Dumbledore à accepté mon inscription à Poudlard donc, l'école ne sera pas un problème cette année.

-C'est génial, on sera ensemble toute l'année! Je suis en septième et toi?

-Même chose, dis, tu voudras bien m'aider à m'intégrer si tu vois ce que je veux dire? Mais juste si tu veux, je ne veux surtout pas avoir l'air d'un pot de colle.

-Oui, je veux bien. D'ailleurs on pourrait se voir plus souvent, puisqu'on habite tout près! Dit Harry qui se sentait heureux de ne pas avoir à passé l'été seul, comme d'habitude.

-WOW! Ça serait super, tu vois, d'où je venais les gens ne me parlaient pas beaucoup… Mais bon, je vais arrêter de me plaindre! C'est quoi ça? Demanda Rose en pointant une photo qui dépassait de la poche de harry.

-Une vieille photo de mon père. Lui, c'est James, qui se faisait appelé Cornedrue. Lui c'est ce salaud de Peter…

-Ouais j'en ai entendu parler, pitoyable comme histoire, c'est un vraie plaie ce mec! Sérieusement on devrait lui faire… peut importe!

-En faite, ce sont tous des animagus. Queudver c'est un rat, bien sur. James, mon père c'est un cerf. Et lui, c'est Sirius Black, mon parrain. Un chien qu'on surnomme Patmol. Et lui c'est Remus, le seul encore en vie. Son surnom c'est Lunard, où Moony si tu préfères.

-Et lui il se transforme en quoi?

-Et bien, tu ne vas pas le juger si je te le dis?

-Non, bien sur que non!

-C'est un Loup-Garou.

- Je ne vois pas le problème…

Il restèrent là à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à se que le soleil se couche. C'était rare, ces temps si, qu'Harry se confie. Il préférait garder ses problèmes pour lui, les refouler le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par les oublier. Mais Rose semblait réellement le comprendre. Elle avait vécu plein de chose, et se confiait elle aussi sans crainte devant cet inconnu célèbre. Elle lui apprit que ses parents avaient été tués lors de l'attaque de Pettigrew. Donc ses parents avaient été tués en même temps où presque que ceux d'Harry. Elle avait eu de la misère à cacher ses pouvoirs à sa grand-mère mais elle avait finit pas tout lui avouer. Sa grand-mère ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle s'était gentiment servit de cette excuse pour mettre Rose à la porte et l'envoyer vivre chez une tante qui la détestait encore plus. Harry lui parla de toutes ses années scolaires, sans omettre un détail. Puis il lui parla de ses amis, de ses professeurs, de tout quoi.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la nuit qui tombait, ni des étoiles qui apparaissaient peu à peu dans le ciel. Ils se parlaient, sans voir le temps passer. Puis, en entendant le grondement sonore de son ventre Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un bois, seuls en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se leva difficilement puis aida Rose à en faire de même. Ils se serrèrent la main, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. Puis Harry alla la mener chez elle, comme un parfait gentleman. Il lui dit au revoir puis se dirigea silencieusement chez lui. Il monta les escaliers lentement puis se rendit à sa chambre, où il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, qui lui fut d'un effet bénéfique vu les cauchemars qu'il faisait régulièrement dernièrement. Et puisque Vernon et Pétunia étaient partis à un congrès sur les perceuses (l'emploi de Vernon), Harry n'aurait pas à entendre de discours sur l'heure à laquelle il était entré.

Il se réveilla le lendemain par des coups frappés à la porte. Il entendit Dudley descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse puis ouvrir la porte. Puis, à son grand étonnement celui-ci l'appela. Harry descendit les escaliers puis se retrouva nez à nez avec une Rose joyeuse et un Dudley gêné qui tentait de s'aplatir les cheveux avec la paume grasse de sa main.

-Salut Harry, je ne te dérange pas j'espère. C'est juste que ma tante m'a accueillit dans la cuisine en me hurlant dessus alors je me suis dit, ''Pourquoi ne pas aller voir notre survivant préféré, c'est vraie, lui seul pourra nous sauver''! Dit Rose en plaisantant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Harry.

-Mais non, entre. Viens je t'emmène en haut, dans ma chambre.

-D'accord je te suis… et au revoir…le cousin de Harry

Dudley grimaça puis les regarda monter vers l'étage avant de sortir en vitesse de la maison. Rose s'assit sur le lit de Harry et rit en regardant ce cochon courir par la fenêtre. Harry s'assit près d'elle et observa son cousin quelques temps avant de se tourner vers Rose. Elle était merveilleuse. Bien sur, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et elle ne l'était pas de lui non plus, mais malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui sa sœur et une bonne confidente. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette Rose dégageait quelque chose qui lui rappelait la famille. Peut-être parce qu'elle comprenait ce que s'était, avoir tout perdu, ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle l'écoutait parler sans tenter de trouver milles et unes solutions, comme avaient trop souvent tendance à le faire Ron et Hermione. Se sentant observer, la jeune fille sourit puis se dirigea lentement vers une photo des parents de Harry. Ils furent interrompus par une chouette qui se mit à cogner contre la vitre. Harry se dirigea vers elle et prit le papier.

_Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien. Nous avons finalement décidé de venir te chercher pour que tu passes l'été au refuge…_

_Nous arrivons d'ailleurs demain à 3 heures précise._

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir averti plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps._

_Prépare vite ta valise._

_Tonks_

Harry montra la lettre à Rose puis sortit une valise de sous son lit. Rose le regarda puis sourit. Elle l'aida à mettre des choses dans sa malle lorsqu'un bruit sourd parvint à leurs oreilles. Rose s'approcha lentement d'Harry puis lui prit la main qu'il serra aussitôt. Elle saisit sa baguette qui était glissée dans ses jeans de sa main libre de la même manière qu'Harry. La porte s'ouvrit violement et 3 personnes s'y précipitèrent. Un rouquin s'arrêta puis les observa lentement en souriant bêtement. Il était accompagné d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années que Rose reconnu comme étant Remus Lupin. La troisième personne était une femme assez belle avec des cheveux châtain terne.

-RON! Vieux, comment vas-tu?Vous nous avez fait peur ! Pourquoi êtes vous venu aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien, mais j'«tait trop pressé pour attendre… mais si tu nous présentais ta petite amie…

-Oh!'' Dit Harry en lâchant la main de Rose'' Je vous présente Rose Swan, je l'ai rencontré hier… hum… dans le bois.

-Enchanté! Moi c'est Tonks! Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Moi c'est Ronald!

-Et vous êtes Remus Lupin! '' Dit gentiment Rose '' Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux!

Elle serra la main de Remus qui la fixait étrangement. Elle ôta lentement sa main de celle de Remus, mais il la fixait toujours. Elle toussa légèrement, le faisant revenir sur terre puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-ROSE! Tu veux venir avec nous? Enfin…elle peut? Demanda Harry à Lupin.

-Oui, elle peut mais, elle ne pourra pas faire grands choses. Elle ne fait pas parti de l'ordre. Et puis c'est assez précipité…

-Peter a tué ses parents '' murmura Harry à Remus '' Elle vit chez une tante du genre Pétunia. C'est une sorcière.

-D'accord, pas de problèmes.

-Rose! Tu veux?

-Bien sur, ça me ferait plaisir de passer l'été avec toi!

Ils passèrent chez Rose et elle fit rapidement sa valise. Puis un coup tout terminé, Remus sortit un vieux mouchoir de s poche et leur fit signe de l'agripper. Puis, ils ressentirent le même sentiment qu'à chaque fois. Le fameux crochet les tirant par le nombril et la sensation de vide sous leurs pieds. Ils atterrirent finalement dans une ruelle déserte et étrangement calme. Ils se dirigèrent vers une maison mais s'arrêtèrent devant le vide. Rose n'eut pas réellement le temps de comprendre se qui se passait mais une maison apparut entre les deux autres et ils s'y engouffrèrent tous ensemble. Ils furent accueillit par les cris de joie d'une femme rousse et petite qui vint serre Harry dans ses bras. Rose tenait fermement sa valise, puis se sentit soudain stressée. Elle ne connaissait pratiquement personne, comment allaient-ils réagir? Remus, qui sentit les questions que se posait la jeune fille lui déposa gentiment la main sur l'épaule.

-Harry! J'avais tellement, tellement hâte que tu arrives! Je ne t'ai pas vu à la garde donc je m'inquiétais. Ronald… Mais enchanté! Je suis Molly Weasley.

-Bonjour, je suis Rose Swan.

Voila le tout premier chapitre, qui, j'espères vous a plu ;)

Bye XxXxX


	2. Le temps

_**RéPoNsE AuX ReViEwS:**_

**_Athalie : _**MeRci, c'est vraiment gentil, et pour ce qui est de Remus...bien, tu le sauras bientôt, mais pas mainetenant...Désolé :)

_Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, tout est à cette chère .K. Rowling qui a créé un monde tout à fait fascinant auquel je me suis rapidement attachée. Je suis fan depuis le premier livre !_

_J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, si oui, review s'il vous plaît !_

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre :_

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 2 : Le temps.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Rose était établie au 12 square Grimmaud. Elle avait fait la connaissance de la famille Weasley et de plusieurs aurors qui passaient quelques fois au refuge pour des réunions avec son prochain directeur. Elle parlait beaucoup avec Fred et George qui lui parlait sans cesse de leur boutique en lui proposant des produits qui étaient, selon eux, spécialement conçues pour elle. La seule personne qui manquait à l'appel se nommait Hermione t elle avait terriblement hâte de la rencontrer.

Elle était assise sur un divan mangé par les mîtes et jouait aux échecs contre Ron qui avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur elle. 1 minutes plus tard, il l'a mit déjà en échec et elle poussa ses pièces sur le sol, ce qui fit rire Ron. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine et s'assit à la table. Elle ne remarqua pas Harry qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce et de s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Tu as l'air bien préoccupé Rose, je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

-Non, j'ai encore perdu aux échecs contre ce … Ronald !

-Oh tu sais moi aussi je pers souvent contre lui, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas pour autant, et puis. C'est une des meilleurs joueurs que je n'ai jamais rencontré donc…

-Et tu en as rencontré comment ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Peu importe… tu viens, j'avais l'intention de me rendre au salon ! Ron y est toujours et il tente de retrouver les pièces que tu as accidentellement jeté sur le sol !

-J'arrive…

Elle prit une tranche de pain et la fourra rapidement dans sa bouche sous le regard moqueur de Harry. Ils se rendirent tranquillement au salon mais une voix le fit stopper. Harry s'approcha lentement d'une porte entrouverte et écouta la discussion qui semblait aller bon cours.

-Elle me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un…dit une voix.

-Je ne sais pas, il y à bien longtemps que je n'ai pas analysé ma pensine Remus, et si ce que vous dites est vraie, j'en parlerai avec Rogue et j'essaierai de confirmer vos dire, pour l'instant j'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre. Les menaces sont de plus en plus grandissantes depuis que les mangemorts se sont évadés en si grand nombre. 6 d'un seul coup, le ministre n'en revient tout simplement pas !

-Bien, au revoir Monsieur.

Harry saisit le bras de Rose et l'écarta brusquement de la porte. Il l'emmena vers le salon en tachant de ne pas se faire voir et la poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce ou elle atterrit sur Ron qui se retrouva coincé au plancher. Ginny, qui était aussi dans la pièce se mit à rire alors que son frère devenait rouge de honte.

-Désolé Ron. Pourquoi tu m'as poussé ! Ça fait terriblement mal…

-Tu aurais préféré qu'ils nous surprennent ?

-Qu'ils vous surprennent à faire quoi ? Demanda Ron, intéressé.

-Et bien Ron, quand deux personnes s'attirent et bien…dit Rose avant d'éclater de ire suivit de près par Harry et Ginny.

-Ouais c'est ça, moquez-vous…

-On écoutait aux portes ! Rien d'autre…tenta de dire Harry entre deux rires.

Rose tapa amicalement l'épaule de Ron qui semblait assez choqué. Puis, sans prévenir Harry chatouilla Rose qui se retrouva par terre, pliée en deux. Elle saisit un oreiller et lui lança au visage. Harry voulut riposter mais elle se pencha juste à temps et ce fut Ron qui reçut l'oreiller. Les 4 adolescents se mirent alors à se lancer des oreillers et se chatouiller gaiement jusqu'à ce qu'un léger toussotement vienne les interrompre. Rose était couché par terre, sous Harry qui tentait de lui écraser un oreiller en pleine face, tandis que Ron était assis sur Harry et tenait sa sœur dans ses bras. Personne n'osa bouger, ils restèrent là, à observer le professeur qui venait de les interrompre et qui les regardait f'un regard qu'il n'arborait pas habituellement.

-Bonjour M. Lupin !

-Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Hum… je dirais que ils se sont mit à trois et qu'ils essaient de me tuer ! Dit Rose qui était toujours couché sous cette pile de gens.

-Désolé, dit Ron qui se leva précipitamment, laissant ainsi Harry se lever à son tour.

-Au revoir, dit Remus avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a… tu crois que ça a un rapport avec la discussion qu'on a surpris toute à l'heure.

-Je ne sais pas…Ron, j'ai trouvé un bureau en haut, tu viens on va explorer les livres des Black ?

-Oui…

-ET NOUS ? Se frustrèrent Ginny et Rose.

-Et vous ? Vous venez aussi !

-Génial !

Ils montèrent en trombe e haut et Harry les guida à travers les couloirs de cette maison abîmée par le temps. Il tourna à gauche, puis tourna à droite, pour tourner encore à gauche et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant une porte aux allures centenaires, faite de bois foncé contrastant étrangement avec les murs gris pâle de cette partie du mur. Harry ouvrit lentement la porte et les fit entrer dans la petite pièce qui semblait servir et de bureau, et de bibliothèque. Ils gardèrent silence comme pour ne pas briser le silence de cette pièce.

La pièce était petite mais le plafond semblait anormalement haut. Elle était de forme circulaire et les livres couvraient chaque parcelle de murs. Un bureau et quelques fauteuils rongés par le temps reposaient ci et là dans la pièce. Rose et Ginny se dirigèrent lentement vers le fond de la pièce mais un cri les fit sursauter.

-RON, GINNY ! VENEZ ICI JE DOIS VOUS PARLER ! Cria Molly Weasley.

Ils descendirent en bougonnant laissant Rose et Harry seuls dans la pièce. Rose saisit un livre et s'assit lentement sur un des fauteuils. Elle lit un peu, le sujet semblait assez ennuyant et elle ne comprit pas vraiment sur quoi traitait ce livre. Elle soupira puis se dirigea de nouveau vers les livres du fond. Ses doigts frôlèrent les reliures des livres sans en trouver un intéressant. Harry, lui, avait trouvé un livre sur les potions utilisées par les anciens mages noirs et semblait très intéressé par sa lecture.

Rose trébucha sur une planche mal clouée au plancher et jura pendant qu'Harry se moquait d'elle. Elle voulut retourner vers la bibliothèque mais quelque chose attira son regard. Elle s'agenouilla près de la planche et Harry vint la rejoindre. Il tira sur le bout de plancher, laissant apparaître une petite fente, dans laquelle reposait un livre. Le livre était vert et on pouvait voir quelques lettres d'argent recouvertes de poussière sur le côté. Rose saisit le livre et souffla lentement pour y enlever la poussière. Elle le déposa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit doucement, comme hypnotisée par ce petit paquet de feuilles. Harry tourna les pages, sous le même effet que Rose et cessa de les tourner lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune écriture. Il rabattit la couverture pour lire le titre. ''Le temps'', Harry haussa les épaules et rouvrit les pages du livre que Rose fixait avec insistance. Un cri s'échappa lentement du livre et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent. Ron et Ginny se tenait dans l'embrasure et semblait à bout de force. Le rouquin tenait fermement une poignée dans sa main et regardait ses amis d'un œil interrogateur.

Les pages du livre se mirent à tourner toutes seules et Ron voulut s'approcher. Lorsqu'il tenta de franchir la porte, il fut rejeté en arrière comme une grotesque poupée. Ginny tenait fermement sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux aussi écarquillés que Rose et Harry qui tentaient désespérément de refermer le livre. Une lumière blanche aveuglante s'échappa du livre et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La lumière se mit à danser autour de Rose et Harry, qui disparurent de la vue de Ron et de Ginny. Lorsque Ron réussit enfin entrer dans la petite pièce, il n'y restait plus que des livres éparpillés sur le sol.

Il saisit un page qui semblait vide puis courut vers les escaliers, suivit de près par sa sœur qui était aussi blanche qu'un drap. Ils descendit les escaliers sans regarder le sol puis se dirigea d'un pas sur vers la cuisine, où le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Lupin semblait être en grande discussion au sujet de ce qui était bon ou pas pour Harry. Ron ouvrit la porte violement puis resta muet devant les deux professeurs qui le regardait, intrigués.

-Ne restez pas là à rien faire Monsieur Weasley, que voulez-vous ?

-Harry…Rose…

Il se mit alors à trembler et se gratta le bras qui avait tenté le premier de traverser la porte de la bibliothèque. Il semblait dans un piteux état et du sang s'échappait d'une plaie au niveau de son poignet. Lupin s'approcha de lui et le soigna grâce à un sort. Mais même malgré la douleur de sa blessure envolée, Ron ne semblait pas aller mieux. Il ravala sa salive et regarda le professeur Lupin qui n'y comprenait rien. Ginny soupira bruyamment puis prit la bras de son frère.

-Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Rogue qui s'impatientait.

-HARRY ET ROSE ONT ÉTÉ ASPIRÉS PAR UN LIVRE ET ON NE LES TROUVE PLUS, PAS MOYEN D'ALLER LES AIDER, ILS SONT PARTIS…Cria Ginny qui semblait s'être réveillée d'un cauchemar particulièrement effrayant.

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent les deux Professeurs.

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, ils ne sont pas très longs mais quand même…_

_Et j'aimerais savoir…Est-ce que ça vous plaît ?_

_ByE XxXxX_

_SaMi_


	3. Le grand voyage

_Athalie : Merci, merci beaucoup! Ouais, je trouve ça touchant :) Mais bon, je suis émotive sur les bords, même que je suis émotive en surplus (je me comprends lol) Merci encore et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Je me plais bien à l'écrire,vraiment..._

_Gryffondor : Severus est aussi patient que ma mère :D Merci à toi aussi, c'est vriment le fun de recevoir des reviews, ça fait plaisir tout plein..._

_Voilà la suite, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît. Peu importe… je continues de l'écrire quand même :P Merci de la lire…_

_Ah et… c'est pas tout de suit pour lupin non plus…_

**Juste le Temps**

_Where am I? Don't know how  
Could I have arrived  
In this age at this place  
I was sent to another strange dimension!  
Someone has entrused me a mission  
Taking me off to the past  
So many questions  
Without answers in our minds  
We need the keys to resolve  
What science hasn't found  
Mysteries of history  
Of humanity, through all the time  
They will be revealed to obtain wisdom  
To understand our future days  
I can see:  
Everything that it is unknown  
And all I've ever dreamed  
Memories were forgotten in a hidden world_

Chapitre 3: Le grand voyage

Harry massa son dos douloureux de sa main valide, l'autre semblant coincée sous quelque chose. Il tenta de pousser le poids qui l'empêchait de bouger mais la chose remua et se mis à tousser. Il tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé, puis se rappela le livre.

-Rose, c'est toi ?

-Hmm…Ou on est ?

- Je ne sais pas, relève toi tu me fais mal!

-C'est beau j'ai compris.

Elle se releva lentement puis contempla les lieux, tout comme Harry qui avait saisit sa baguette et qui illuminait la pièce. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir bougé, la pièce était la même que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les mêmes livres, les mêmes fauteuils. Harry s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit une voix venant du corridor.

-Je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit, dit une voix féminine.

-Belatrix, cesse un peu de te tourmenter, c'est impossible.

Harry chercha des yeux un endroit pour se cacher, puis, voyant le bureau, il mit sa main sur la bouche de Rose puis se cacha sous le bureau. Rose voulut protester mais il ne la laissa pas parler, et tenait sa baguette dans sa main. La porte s'ouvrit, puis quelqu'un illumina la pièce avec ce qui semblait être une lampe à l'huile. Puis, la personne soupira et sortit de la pièce sous les remarques moqueuses de la deuxième.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi? Demanda ironiquement Rose.

-On attend la nuit et on se sauve d'ici au plus vite. Belatrix n'est pas le genre de personne sympathique qui nous accueillerait chez elle en souriant!

-D'accord, mais là, il est quelle heure?

-Probablement… C'était l'après-midi avant que l'on arrive ici, attendons 5 à 6 heures, puis sortons discrètement.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps là?

-Et bien, on ne doit pas bouger, ni faire de geste brusque. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas dans une position très confortable, mais on pourrait dormir?

-Ce n'Est pas si inconfortable que ça! Dit Rose en riant.

Harry était couché dans l'espace vide du bureau. Ses pieds relevé, s'appuyant sur la partie opposée. Il tenait Rose d'une main, puis l'autre était posé sur le sol. La tête de Rose reposait dans presque la même position, sauf qu'elle était couchée sur Harry qui avait peine à respirer vu l'espace qu'ils prenaient.

-On pourrait quand même sortir de sous le bureau Harry!

-Oui si tu veux…

-Tu sais quoi? Tu peux rester là si tu veux, mais moi je viens d'apercevoir un divan deux places qui m'a l'aire tout à fait confortable.

-Et si quelqu'un arrive pendant qu'on dort? Si jamais on dort bien…

-On n'a qu'à faire des ''tours de garde''!

-Ça me va, puisque tu as proposé l'idée, tu commenceras…

Rose se mit à bouder mais s'assit près de la porte à guetter les bruits incongrus provenant du couloir. Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, la maison sembla sombrer dans le sommeil complet. Harry, qui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Belatrix était dans cette demeure, croyait toujours qu'ils n'étaient plus au 12 square Grimmaud. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'ils parcoururent les mêmes couloirs et qu'ils croisèrent les mêmes portes de bois usées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la sortie, une femme, que Harry reconnut comme étant le tableau braillard que l'ordre n'avait pas réussit à enlever, se mit à crier comme un folle qu'il y avait des intrus. Rose et Harry sortirent en toute vitesse de la maison, puis Harry prit Rose avec lui et ils transplanèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, essoufflés, mais se retenant de ne pas rire.

Harry fouilla dans ses poches puis vit qu'il avait juste assez d'argent pour une chambre. Rose lui dit que c'était correct et ils allèrent prendre une chambre. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter, un jeune homme le retint par le bras et Harry se retourna pour lui faire volte face. L'homme en question était plutôt un jeune homme, de l'âge d'Harry. Ils leur lançaient de regards étrange puis semblait chercher ses mots.

- James…je ne suis pas réellement sur que Lily aimerait te voir en compagnie d'une autre fille!

-Désolé… je ne suis pas James, qui êtes-vous?

-Tu as raison, il ne porte pas de lunettes! Je suis Jack Sullivan, ravi de vous avoir rencontrer!

-Nous aussi, mais on voudrait aller dormir!

-Attendez…Dit Harry! James, Potter?

-Oui, c'est lui! Bye…

Ils dirent au revoir à Sullivan puis montèrent lentement les escaliers. Rose et Harry fixaient leurs pieds en réfléchissant à ce que Jack venait de leur dire. James Potter était mort depuis déjà longtemps. Comment pouvait-on encore le confondre! Ils entrèrent dans une chambre aux allures miteuses puis Rose brisa le silence.

-Tu sais Harry… je ne veux pas, comment dire, avoir l'aire stupide, mais puisqu'il semble t'avoir pris pour quelqu'un de mort, et que le refuge semblait habité par des mangemorts… je me suis dit que, juste pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je pourrais changer ton physique, Au cas où!

-Que veux tu dire par là?

-Tu sais, avant que je n'ouvre ce foutu livre, je lisais un livre sur certains mangemorts qui étaient parvenu à ouvrir des failles spatiotemporelles. Je crois que nous sommes retourner dans le temps, et puisqu'il est formellement interdit de changer le futur, et que mes parents sont moldus, tu pourrais te faire passer pour mon frère!

-Wow! Tu sais que tu m'épates par tes connaissances…Mais pourquoi je devrai changer de physique?

-Et bien, tes parents sont sorciers, tu pourrais éveiller les soupçons. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes réellement dans le passé, mais juste pour prévenir…

-Tu connais des sorts, qui pourraient…

-Oh oui!Plusieurs…

-D'accord, mais fait attention, ne change pas trop de choses!

-Juste les cheveux, les yeux, et te rajouter des tâches de rousseur.

Avant que le survivant n'aie pu dire la moindre chose, Swan avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur lui et récitait une formule inaudible. Le changement fut immédiat. Harry sentit ses yeux changer et sa nuque lui chauffait étrangement. La peau qui recouvrait son nez lui picota puis la douleur diminua d'elle-même. Harry grogna puis prit le petit miroir que Rose venait de faire apparaître.

Sa première réaction fut de crier sa surprise et de pousser le miroir vers Rose. Mais, après le choc passé il observa, satisfait sa transformation. Ses cheveux, avant ébouriffés et noir, était maintenant lisse et tiraient sur le roux. Ses lunettes reposaient dans ses mains et il voyait clairement grâce à ses deux yeux vert, presque turquoise, qui étaient identiques à ceux de Rose. Pour finaliser sa transformation, des petites tâche de rousseurs lui parcouraient le visage, de la même manière que celui de Rose.

-Ce que tu peux être beau…

-C'est ça, moque toi de moi comme bon te semble!

-Tu te nommes désormais Harry Swan, et nous arrivons directement de France, de l'école Beauxbatôns. Nos parents sont moldus, et nous sommes nés le 1er juillet. Compris?

- Mouais, bof… ce n'est pas très original!

-C'est bon, maintenant, on fait quoi?

-On pourrait dormir!

-HARRY! La situation est grave, on ne sait pas ou on est et tu ne penses qu'à dormir. Cesse de faire ton Ronald Weasley et aide moi à trouver une solution!

-C'EST BON! J'ai compris! Riposta Harry. Je vais écrire une lettre à Dumbledore, et j'irai acheter un hibou avec l'argent qui nous reste demain. Ça te va?

-Oui, maintenant, je vais me coucher. Je n'ai aucun pyjama, ni de linge pour demain! Songea-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Mais, ce n'est pas Miss Swan qui me faisait un discours sur la gravité du moment?

-Peu importe.

Elle prit place dans le lit puis s'endormit presque aussitôt. Harry, gêné, prit place dans le lit double, le plus loin possible de Rose, qui se retourna dans son sommeil, et qui se retrouva collé sur Harry, qui s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-TOC!TOC!TOC!

-Hmm…

-Harry, on cogne à la porte!

-Quoi ? Oui j'y vais ! Dit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

8h00 du matin. Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à une heure si matinale ? Surtout selon la théorie de Rose, personne ne les connaissait. Harry bailla longuement puis se résigna enfin à ouvrir la porte. Un homme aux habits excentriques le regarda, puis entra dans la petite pièce.

-Pro…Professeur Dumbledore ! Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Harry.

-Et bien, j'attends des explications !

-Mais…Harry, tu n'as pas déjà envoyé la lettre ? Quand est-ce que tu lui as écrit ?

-Jamais Miss…

-Swan.

-Jamais Miss Swan. Je regardais, à l'aide d'une carte spécialement conçue par le ministère, les enfants sorciers qui seraient inscrits à Poudlard, puis, j'ai vu deux points apparaître dans la maison des Black. Alors, j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes, et pourquoi vous semblez me connaître.

-Monsieur, je crois que nous avons été victime d'une faille spatiotemporelle.

-Et pourquoi donc M. Swan ?

-Oh! Moi c'est Potter, Harry Potter. Rose m'a fait subir quelques transformations, au cas où…

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes prévoyante. Mais expliquez moi comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici.

-En fait, on lisait un livre qui a formé une boule de lumière blanche autour de nous. Puis, nous nous sommes retrouvés, d'après moi, 20 plus tôt.

-Si c'est le livre qui vous a mené ici, ce n'est probablement pas une faille, mais quelque chose de semblable à un portoloin. Avez-vous trouvé une solution pour retourner chez vous ?

-Non, et nous n'avons ni argent, ni linge, ni même toit…

-Je vois. Je vais faire de mon possible pour trouver la solution, je vous le promets. Si je me fie à la carte, vous entrez en 7ieme année ?

-Tout à fait !

-Vous suivrez les cours à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse un bourse, allez vous achetez des vêtements. Cette chambre sera la votre pour le restant de l'été. Vos listes pour Poudlard seront envoyées ici. Tout ceci doit vous paraître précipité, mais j'ai des choses à organiser pour Poudlard. Je suis réellement désolé pour vous…Et j'oubliais, ne dévoilez rien du futur à qui que se soit. Inventez-vous une histoire, respectez là. Vous serez inscrit à Poudlard comme étant Harry et Rose Swan. Tâchez de vous intégrer. Maintenant, je dois vous quitter… Bonne chance, et, j'espère, nous nous reverrons à la rentré.

-Au revoir !

Rose, toujours dans le lit, fixa Harry puis lui prit la bourse des mains, se dirigeant vers la porte pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Harry la rejoignit en courant puis ils passèrent une journée merveilleuse. Ils s'achetèrent du linge et un hibou, noir, ressemblant un peu à coq, le hibou de Ron.

_Voilà la fin  J'espère que ça vous a plu_

_Bizz XxXxX_

_RoSeSwAn_


	4. Frère protecteur

_Voilà le chapitre 4…_

_Allez, lisez si vous pouvez Lol :)_

_Désolé, mais j'ai rien d'autre à écrire…_

_Pleins de reviews sil vous plait_

**Juste le Temps**

Chapitre 4 : Frère protecteur

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry et Rose avaient remonté le temps. Ils s'étaient vraisemblablement retrouvés en 1977, à l'époque des fameux maraudeurs qu'Harry désespérait de rencontrer. Les liens entre ces deux jeunes adolescents se renforçaient de jour en jour, ce qui les faisait encore plus ressembler à des frères et soeurs. Ils avaient fait la rencontre d'un adolescent qui travaillait chez Florian Fortarôme et avec qui ils allaient discuter en après-midi. Il se nommait Oliver Phelps, et travaillait pour pouvoir payer son stage pour devenir médicomage. Il venait déjeuner quelques fois au Chaudron baveur, c'est là que Rose l'avait rencontré.

Rose ouvrit ses yeux en pensant à lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt, elle savait pourquoi mais préférait ne pas y penser. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole, il avait dit quelque chose de déplacé par rapport au moldu et elle l'avait engueuler. Elle y était allée fort mais en même temps, c'était son droit. Elle vit qu'Harry dormait toujours et sortit de leur chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle trouvait stupide le fait que Dumbledore leurs aient laissé cette chambre puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit mais il avait tant fait que c'était impossible de lui en vouloir. Son nouveau linge, l'inscription, la chambre et les repas inclus…C'était énorme.

Elle s'assit à une table et commanda deux oeufs et des saucisses, qu'elle mangea tout en lisant le journal moldu, suivit de la gazette du sorcier. Elle voulait être informé, même si tout ça s'était déjà produit. Elle allait commander une autre assiette lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain foncés et aux yeux vert vint la voir. Elle le reconnut comme étant le jeune homme qui les avaient interpellé lors de leur arrivée. Elle avait trouvé étrange la présence d'autant de gens aussi tard la nuit mais ne s'en était pas préoccuper.

-Salut Jack! Comment ça va?

-Bien, mais tu ne m'a jamais dit ton nom…

-Rose, Rose Swan! Je suis désolé, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé…

-C'est pas grave. Tu es nouvelle ici hein? On dirait que tu as un accent français.

-Oui, moi et mon frère on arrive de Beauxbatôns!Nos parents sont moldus et ils on du déménager à cause de leur emploi, mais je rentre en septième année à Poudlard.

-Génial, je suis moi même en septième année à cette école!Je vais…

Il s'interrompit et regarda les 4 jeunes hommes qui venaient de rentrer bruyamment dans la salle. Rose les reconnus immédiatement, identique à la photo. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot d'Harry dorme encore… Elle sourit e les voyant. Elle ne vit pas la lueur de méchanceté qui brillait dans les yeux de Jack Sullivan, trop occupé à observe ceux qu'elle voulait tant rencontrer.

-Tu viens, je vais faire les présentations? Demanda Jack, une idée derrière la tête.

-Bien sur! Fit elle joyeusement en le suivant entre les tables.

Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, il lui avait saisi la main et la tenait assez serrée. Il se dirigeait vers les nouveaux arrivant, assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Rose se força à sourire pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Il lui tenait la main beaucoup trop serrée, quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis, alors qu'il se grattait le bras gauche, lâchant quelques instants la main de rose, elle la vit, la marque des ténèbres. Harry lui en avait parlé, comment ne pas la reconnaître. Il s'arrêta devant leur table, tenant fermement le bras de Rose qui se débattait subtilement.

-Alors, on est loin de chez soi…que font 4 gamins sans défense aussi loin de leur protection?

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Sullivan? Ce qui eu pour effet de le faire enrager et il serra encore plus le bras de Rose, que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas remarqué.

-Mais lâche moi Jack, tu me fais mal! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-FERME-LÀ! Aboya-t-il.

-Lâche là! Demanda celui que Rose reconnut comme étant James.

-Alors, vous n'aimez pas qu'on fasse mal à des filles de moldus? Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé jouer avec vous…''Il regarda autour pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un mais les clients n'étaient pas encore arrivé et le barman avait disparut.'' Endo…

-STUPÉFIX! Cria une voix derrière Jack.

-HARRY! Cria Rose avant de lui sauter au cou.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton protecteur. Puis il la repoussa gentiment lorsqu'il vit les 4 maraudeurs qui les regardaient en souriant.

-Sullivan n'est qu'un sale con! Dit Sirius en lui donnant un coup de pieds. Si il se réveille bientôt, on lui fera subir un autre sort. Enchanté, je suis Sirius, et vous êtes?

-Oh! Je sui Rose Swan, et voici mon a… frère, Harry!

-Salut! Fit il en les regardant.

Ils se serrèrent tous la main, mais les maraudeurs durent se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour des commissions. Harry parut quelque peu déçu mais se retourna bien vite pour faire face à Rose qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il lui dit de toujours l'attendre à l'avenir mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Puis, alors que Jack se réveillant braillant qu'il allait se venger, les deux frères et soeurs se rendirent à leur tour sur le chemin de traverse, relativement vide durant les vacances d'été. Ils se rendirent dans une confiserie magique puis arrêtèrent chez Florian Fortarôme pour discuter, comme à leur habitude, avec Oliver.

-Alors, comment vont mes deux jumeaux préférés?

-Mieux si Sullivan serait mort…bougonna Rose.

-Les Sullivan sont reconnus comme étant des sorciers assez violent, mais que lui veux-tu en particulier?

-Il l'a attaqué ce matin!

Harry et Rose expliquèrent leur légère altercation à Oliver qui les écoutaient d'une oreille attentive. Il semblait un peu choqué du comportement brusque de Jack, mais ne dit rien contre lui. Il donna une glace gratuite à Rose, en disant que c'est lui qui payait. Alors qu'il lui donnait sa glace et qu'il parlait avec elle, les maraudeurs dirent un tour dans la boutique. Ils se commandèrent des glaces puis s'assirent à la même table qu'Harry avec qui ils firent plus ample connaissance, Rose, elle restait à l'écart, parlant avec oliver. Ils la rendaient un peu mal à l'aise, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

-Alors Harry, comme ça tu es nouveau ? Demanda Petter.

-Oui, nous arrivons tout droit de France.

-Tu n'as pourtant aucun accent, comparativement à ta sœur ! Remarqua Lupin.

-Oh, c'est que notre père est Anglais, et notre mère et française, mais pour l'accent, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison ! Sincèrement beaucoup de personne le remarque.

-Pourquoi elle ne vient pas s'asseoir avec nous, elle a un faible pour ce vendeur ? demanda Sirius en riant.

-Je sais pas, mais elle vient souvent ici parler avec Oliver, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle aie un faible pour lui…où je n'espères pas.

-Frère protecteur Hein ?

-Oui, mais juste un peu !

-Ah, la voilà qui vient vers nous…

-Salut vous ! Salut Harry ! Dit elle joyeusement.

-Salut ! Répondirent les 5 en même temps.

-Harry, je crois que je vais rentrer… De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à acheter.

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas un peu avec nous ? demanda Harry avec espoir. Je t'en prie…

-Oh ! Mais pas longtemps.

-Alors'' Dit James en la fixant '' Tu viens de France ?

-Mm, on y a vécu toute notre enfance.

-Et vous rentrez tous les deux à Poudlard en 7ième ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Pour apprendre à te connaître ! Dit joyeusement Sirius avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi… soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis sur que si ! dit Remus en souriant.

-Tu as l'aire de trouver ce Oliver for intéressant… accusa Harry.

-Harry ! Se frustra Rose. Depuis quand tu me surveilles ?

-Si je ne le faisais pas, tu sais bien que ce matin ça ne se serait pas finit ainsi ! Rugit-il.

-Mais Jack était gentil avec moi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent !

-Rose, tu devrais faire attention, je sais autant que toi que tu es fragile et qu'un rien t'atteint…

-Vraiment Harry, tu bats des records ! Dit-elle avant de s'en aller hargneusement.

-Pff, c'est ça, qu'elle s'en aille !

-Tu n'y as pas été un peu fort ? demanda gentiment James.

-Vous ne nous connaissez pas assez pour juger. Je suis désolé d'être aussi brusque, mais cet été, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Rose avec ce déménagement, et je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle est sensible. Et le seuls personnes qui lui parlent, ce sont les abrutis du genre Jack Sullivan, ou ce Oliver qui lui fait les yeux doux, mais ont peut voir ses arrières pensées juste el lui regardant les mains…

-Vraiment Harry, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais tu es, sans aucun doute, un frère protecteur ! Dit Remus en riant.

Harry parla encore un peu avec les maraudeurs mais reprit vite la direction du chaudron baveur. Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, Rose tait déjà couché et semblait dormir à point fermé, mais lorsqu'il se glissa à son tour dans le lit, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle se mit alors à rire et le poussa gentiment. Il la poussa à son tour puis l'enlaça gentiment. Ils finirent par s'endormir, dans les bras un de l'autre.

N'importe qui passant par là les aurait pris pour un couple, où de jeunes gens réellement amoureux. Mais ils n'étaient rien de tout ça. Certes, ils avaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, mais pas ce genre de sentiments. Harry la considérait réellement pour une sœur, et elle le considérait réellement pour un frère. C'était peut-être un peu plus fort que de la fraternité, du demi amour, mais ils n'étaient pas amoureux, et c'était bien comme ça.

Harry regarda Rose s'endormir lentement puis lui caressa lentement le dos. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, avec ce sourire qui habitait son visage depuis maintenant une semaine, à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait. Il ne faisait plus ses cauchemars habituels, et sa cicatrice l'avait laissé en paix. Il rêva aux maraudeurs, puis à sa mère, qu'il aurait bientôt la chance de rencontrer.

_Voilà le chapitre 4 ( Je me répète)_

_XxXxX_

_RoSeSwAn (SaMi)_


	5. Rentrée

_Ça y est, j'ai finit le chapitre 5, c'était quand même temps_

_Le voilà :_

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 5 : Rentrée…

Rose sortit deux malles de sous le lit et les plaça sur le lit défait. Elle rumina intérieurement contre Harry, puis se mit à ranger leurs trucs à tout les deux. Dumbledore allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Harry avait réellement choisit le mauvais moment pour disparaître. Il lui avait dit qu'il les prenait elle et lui, ainsi que deux autres élèves au chaudron baveur. Et, le rendez-vous était fixé pour dans à peine 2 minutes. Alors qu'elle déposait les malles sur le sol et qu'elle commençait à ranger la pièce, un Harry rayonnant fit son entrée, suivit de près par le jeune Remus, aussi rayonnant que l'autre.

C'était quand même drôle de voir Remus sourire, à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu la chance de le voir, il semblait ailleurs et distant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda méchamment Harry qui riait avec le lycanthrope. Lorsqu'il vit son regard menaçant, il lança un regard furtif à Remus, qui se retint pour ne pas rire.

-Désolé rose, mais j'ai rencontré Remus en bas et on a discuté un bon moment…

-Et ça explique probablement le fait que je me sois tapé tout le ménage… ET! J'ai même du faire tes bagages.

-C'est de ma faute Rose… dit Remus pour défendre Harry.

-Ne le prends pas en pitié, il est loin de le mériter…

-Mais il à raison, c'est de sa faute.

Rose se retourna pour lui faire dos mais aperçut Lupin frapper Harry derrière la tête. Elle sourit de contentement, puis indiqua les malles à Harry.

-Pour te faire pardonner!

-Génial… Au faite, qui c'est l'autre élève qui nous accompagne? Demanda Harry à Remus.

-Je crois que c'est Jack, ses parents ne l'accompagnent jamais…

-Manquait plus que cet imbécile veracrasse doublé d'un tatou morveux…

-Je croyais qu'il était séduisant? Dit Harry en riant.

-c'était avant…

Harry roula des yeux puis descendit les malles en bas des escaliers, suivit de Rose et de Lupin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement en bas, le directeur les attendait en souriant. Il claqua des doigts et les malles disparurent, pendant qu'Harry, à bout de souffle, grommelait contre lui-même. Dumbledore les salua puis leur tendit un vieux mouchoir. Rose hésita, mais voyant les autres le prendre et le regard moqueur que lui lançait Jack, elle le prit d'un geste altier. Elle se sentit tiré au niveau du nombril et ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient face à un train fumant, dans lequel ils montèrent rapidement. La plupart des élèves n'étaient pas arrivé, donc Remus resta un peu avec eux pour parler.

-Avez-vous déjà lu l'Histoire de Poudlard?

-OUI! Dit Rose en souriant.

-Alors tu dois savoir à quoi t'attendre? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Bien sur, je suis si impatiente!

-Et vous connaissez déjà quelques élèves, c'est bien!

-Oui, c'est sur que ça aide! Dit Harry.

Ils parlèrent encore de Poudlard et de sa beauté, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme rousse entre dans le compartiment. Harry la reconnut immédiatement et sentit ses joues rougir de joie. La jeune fille regarda les deux nouveaux et leur sourit chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans. Vous êtes nouveau, mais en quelle année rentrez-vous?

-Bonjour moi c'est Harry, voici ma sœur Rose. On rentre en 7ième année. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même. Remus, les préfets sont attendus dans leur compartiment, et James te cherche partout…

-D'accord j'arrive. Au revoir vous deux, je vous guette une place à la grande table après votre répartition!

Il partit en les laissant seul. Harry fixait Rose qui souriait en regardant la porte. Il trouvait qu'elle avait l'aire heureuse, plus que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il lui fit part de ses constatations, elle hoche nonchalamment les épaules. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

-Salut Harry, salut Rose! Dit joyeusement un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés avant de s'asseoir près d'Harry.

-Pas trop nerveux pour la répartition? Demanda Sirius à Rose qui hocha négativement la tête.

-Remus nous a dit que vous étiez à bord, alors on est venu squatter votre compartiment!

-Génial! Dit rose d'un ton qui se voulait sarcastique.

-Je vois que ça te rend heureuse, je vais don m'asseoir sur ton banc pour te faire profiter de ma légendaire beauté! Dit Sirius en riant.

-De mieux en mieux!

Le train se mit en marche et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. James, son fils et Petter parlaient de Quidditch, alors que Rose et Sirius parlait de Poudlard. La porte s'ouvrit pour la énième fois laissant voir un Remus content qui vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Rose, face à Harry. Il s'incrusta dans la conversation de Rose et Sirius, laissant les autres parler de Quidditch. Puis, encore une fois (NdA : FOUTUE PORTE HEIN?) la porte s'ouvrit, mais assez brusquement. Jack Sullivan s'y tenait, avec Bellatrix et Lucius, qui toisaient les élèves d'un regard méprisant.

-Ça y est, le petit prince fait son apparition. '' Harry rit à la remarque de Rose '' Franchement, fermé la porte!

-Alors, comme on se revoit Rose! Dit Jack.

-Foutez-lui la paix! Dit méchamment Sirius.

-Alors, le cousin fait son entrée? Demanda Bellatrix. Dis moi pas que tu te rabaisses au niveau de protéger une sale sang de bourbe…

-ALORS LÀ! La journée où mon sang aura un rapport avec mon intelligence, je vais m'en faire mais pour l'instant les seuls idiots que j'aperçois se tiennent dans l'embrasure de la porte qui devrait rester fermé!''Dit Rose sans les laisser parler, en sortant sa baguette '' Je connais beaucoup de sort, que ce soit de la magie noire où de la magie blanche. J'ai tué un homme à l'âge de 10 ans, alors ne viens pas me chercher!

Ils repartirent d'un pas hautain, voyant les flammes que lançaient les yeux devenus gris de Rose. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc alors que les autres la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-À 10 ans hein? Demanda Harry en riant.

-J'ai juste embellit la vérité! Ce qui eu pour effet de détendre les autre.

-Tu serais pas, comment dire, soupe au lait? Demanda Remus en riant.

-Un peu, peut-être…

-Alors là, tu es ma nouvelle idole! Dit Sirius d'un ton admirateur.

-Manquait plus que ça…dit elle en riant.

Le reste du trajet ne fut presque pas interrompu, sauf par Lily qui était revenue chercher Lupin en cours de route. Sirius et Rose s'entendait merveille, pour son plus grand bonheur. C'est sur que son petit côté charmeur l'énervait mais bon, c'était quand même mieux que rien. Le train stoppa et Dumbledore vint chercher les deux nouveaux pour leur faire part de la façon dont se déroulerait la répartition.

Rose et Harry attendaient patiemment face à la grande salle que MacGonagall viennent les chercher. Ils étaient assez nerveux, mais tout de même content et soulagé d'être arrivé. Dumbledore n'ait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de les ramener à leur époque, mais continuait ses recherches. Il était même parvenu à entrer au département des mystères. Dumbledore leur avait fournit un uniforme chacun, et ils attendaient patiemment de savoir dans quelle maison se déroulerait le reste de leur jours en 1977.

Minerva ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. Rose était bouche bée. Une centaine d'élèves étaient assis et les regardaient marcher vers le tabouret. Rose sentit ses joues rosir et resta debout devant le directeur.

-Je vous demande d'accueillir, pour un certain temps cette année, deux élèves arrivants de France. Leur parent ont du venir loger quelques temps en Angleterre pou leur travail, et ils ont été inscrits dans notre école. Maintenant, je demanderais à Rose de bien vouloir s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui leur indiquera leurs maisons respectives.

Rose s'avança fébrilement vers le tabouret et laissa son professeur déposer le chapeau sur sa tête. Il se mit à réfléchir, et après un certains temps, scanda haut et fort

-…

_Voila la fin du chapitre 5_

_xXxXx_

_sami_


	6. concurrence

_Voila un autre chapitre..._

_Mici de le lire_

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 6 : Concurrence…

-GRYFFONDOR!

Rose sauta de joie puis se dirigea vers les maraudeurs, étouffée des regard tueurs de nombreuses jeunes demoiselles assises à leurs table. Elle s'assit entre Sirius et Remus, qui lisait un livre en attendant le début du festin. Il releva la tête puis lui fit un bref sourire auquel elle répondit. Elle sera la main de Lily et de James qui la félicitèrent de son entrée dans la supposément '' Maison des vrais de vrais champions ''.

Malgré sa certitude par rapport à la répartition d'Harry, elle ne put s'empêcher de stresser. Elle pliait et dépliait une serviette en papier alors que le choipeaux décidait, pendant un temps qui lui sembla être affreusement long, où il allait envoyer Harry. Soudain il sembla se décider et envoya Harry à Gryffondor, sous les applaudissement et les regards des filles qui cette fois, semblait désireux.

-Waouh! J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois pas avec moi!

-Et nous? Demanda James faussement outré.

-Je ne vous connaît presque pas… ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose.

-La seule chose que tu as à savoir c'est que Remus lit à longueur de journée, Sirius à fréquenté toute les filles de l'école, James est un légendaire joueur de quidditch et Petter est toujours en retenue! Dit Lily en riant.

Le festin se déroula particulièrement bien. Les maraudeurs et Lily expliquant les règles à rose, et Harry qui les savait déjà. Ils leur parlèrent des gens à éviter, et de ceux a côtoyer.

-Et il y a Nathan, un vrai dieu, et je suis sure que tu l'intéresseras! Dit Lily à Rose.

-NATHAN! '' Se frustra Sirius '' Non, ce n'est qu'un goujat! Et Rose est trop bien pour lui…

-Tu dis ça juste parce que c'est ta seule concurrence. Moi, je suis pris '' Lily rougit quelque peu '' et Remus est continuellement dans ses livres.

-C'est faux, je ne fais pas que lire!

-Alors laisse ce livre tranquille! Dit Sirius en lui ôtant des mains.

-N'empêche que j'aimerais bien le rencontrer moi, ce Nathan!

-ROSE! S'indignèrent les gars en même temps, ce qui leur valut plusieurs regards indiscrets.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle! Dit Lily.

-Lily! Je te ferais remarquer que tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Tu sauras James, que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est au régime qu'elle ne peut pas regarder le menu! Dit Rose en souriant à Lily.

James lui lança un regard noir, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque la fin du repas fut terminée, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle commune. Rose se rendit directement avec Lily dans leur dortoir. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, tout comme Lily, dans un monde qui n'était point le sien.

OoOoOoOoO

Rose s'étira à la manière d'un chat alors que les rayons du soleil venaient la réveiller brusquement. Elle remarqua que c'était la seule debout, les autres filles de son dortoir dormaient toujours paisiblement. Elle prit son uniforme et prit ensuite rapidement sa douche, avant de se sécher les cheveux. Elle fit son lit alors que les autres filles dormaient toujours, imperturbable, puis elle descendit dans la salle commune.

Elle fut surprise de constater que Remus y était aussi, entrain de bouquiner. Elle voulut descendre sans le déranger mais elle trébucha dans les escaliers et retomba lourdement sur le derrière. Remus releva vivement la tête et l'observa quelques instants, avant de se torde de rire.

-C'est beau, tu n'es pas obligé de te moquer de moi! Dit-elle en s'assoyant près de lui.

-Désolé… est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, je crois pouvoir survivre malgré les séquelles qui s'en suivront!

-Encore désolé. Alors, toi aussi tu es une lève tôt?

-Oui, d'ailleurs Lily ronflait bruyamment quand je suis sortie. Et toi aussi à ce que je vois mais…

-Alors vous deux! Bien dormi? Cria la voix étonnamment réveillée de Sirius.

-Et voilà Sirius le magnifique! Dit Remus à la façon d'un présentateur.

-C'est bien Sirius, mais le magnifique, je crois pas! Dit James qui venait de sortir du dortoir. Mais demandons à Rose ce qu'elle en pense

-Oui, bonne idée! Qu'en penses-tu? Demanda le concernée à un Rose devenue rouge.

-Oui, Sirius est beau, mais beaucoup trop extraverti si tu veux mon avis. Je préfère les types calmes comme Remus! Définitivement…

-OH! Remus, elle essaie de te séduire, saute sur l'occasion! Lui souffla James.

Remus rougit à son tour, mais ils finirent par s'habituer et, après l'arrivée de Harry, Lily et Petter, ils se rendirent à la Grande-Salle. Harry, James et Lily s'assirent d'un côté de la table pendant que Rose, Sirius, Remus et Petter s'assirent face à eux. Ils mangeaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le préfet qui donnait les horaires. Il s'approcha ensuite de leur table.

-Salut Nathan! Dit Lily en souriant à Rose.

-Salut Lil' je suis venu te donner les horaires, mais si tu veux je peux les distribuer!

-Pas de problème, ça serait réellement gentil.

-Alors James et Sirius voici les vôtres. Petter… Remus… Harry? Ah oui le nouveau. Rose, la jolie nouvelle '' dit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement'' tu te plais ici?

-Oui, bien sur…

-C'est beau là! Je crois qu'on a tous nos horaires Nathan! Siffla sirius.

-Oui je sais, mais je discute avec la nouvelle, c'est mon rôle de préfet en chef. Rose, puisque les cours commencent bientôt, veux-tu que je te mène à ta nouvelle salle de classe?

-Oui, avec joie.

Rose saisit le bras de Nathan et se rendit à la salle de classe avec lui. Laissant un Sirius rouge de colère, un Remus très pensif et un James indécis. Harry Lily et Petter, eux, riaient aux éclats.

-Faites pas cette tête! Nathan est un type super! Et au nombre de fille que tu peux avoir je ne vois pas en quoi ça te frustre! Dit Lily.

-Mais Rose n'est pas comme les autre!

-Il a raison elle est si…différente, rajouta Remus en riant.

-Harry, tu laisses ta sœur sortir avec ce goujat!

-Non, bien sure que non, mais là elle ne fait que s'amuser.

-S'amuser? Il y a d'autre façon de s'amuser!

-Sirius, je suis désolé, mais Nathan semble être un personne très sympathique, et comme Rose l'a dit ce matin, elle préfère les types comme Remus! Dit Lily.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai, les types comme moi…

-Remus, cesse un peu de te sous-estimer. Toutes les filles de cette école rêve d'être soit avec toi soit avec Sirius car James est pris, par moi, revient un peu sur terre. Et il y Nathan, Jack pour les serpentardes et maintenant, il y a aussi Harry.

-C'est beau Lily! Dit Harry en voyant la mine qu'affichait Remus. ALORS! Comment ils sont les professeurs ici?

-Il y a Slughorn, Stewart, MacGonagal, Flitwick et Bins. Mais ils ne sont pas très intéressants. C'était qui ton professeur préféré à Beauxbatôns?

-Hum, une année, en défense contre les forces du mal il y a eu le professeur Lu… Lucas. C'était un loup-garou, le professeur de potion a tout fait pour le faire renvoyer '' les autres jetèrent des regards en biais à Remus '' C'était marrant. Mais Lucas était et reste le professeur préféré de tous les élèves. Je crois que rose avait un faible pour lui.

-Ça ne vous a pas dérangé, sa, condition? Demanda Remus vaguement intéressé.

-Non! Certainement pas. Il n'y a que les idiots que ça dérange, franchement.

-Tant mieux car c'est notre avis. On a quoi comme premier cours?

-On a histoire de la magie avec les serdaigles, et si on y allait?

-Rose doit déjà y être avec Nathan et sa bande d'abrutis.

-SIRIUS! Cesse un peu de te plaindre…

-Je hais la concurrence.

-Oui là on avait tous remarqué!

Ils se rendirent ensemble au cours toujours enseigné par le professeur Bins, où Rose discutait joyeusement, 4 gars collés à elle. Sirius grogna quelque chose puis alla la chercher en la ramenant par le bras, pendant que les maraudeurs riaient et que les filles présente la regardaient méchamment.

_Je sais il est court… mais c'est pas ma faute SNIF :'(_

_RoseSwan_

_En passant, merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laissent des reviews... c super gentil._


	7. Premiers cours

_LE CHAPITRE 7 ET OUI_

_Et jespere que ca vous plaira_

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 7 : Premiers cours…

Ses yeux vert forêt et ses cheveux châtains faisaient de lui un garçon exceptionnellement beau. Elle l'avait remarqué la veille, alors que Lily lui indiquait qui était ce fameux Nathan, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant elle, ça lui semblait beaucoup plus flagrant. Ils se rendirent ensemble jusqu'à la salle de cours, et il lui expliquait où se situaient les autres cours durant le trajet. Elle écoutait attentivement chacun de ses mots ; L'école était énorme, elle ne voulait pas se perdre. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, mais au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à discuter,3 garçons arrivèrent en riant. Tous des serdaigles.

L'un d'eux était assez bâtit, et assez intimidant. Il avait une carrure athlétique et une peau bronzée. Beau lui aussi, il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux noisette. Moins séduisant que Nathan, il était tout de même assez beau dans son genre. Celui qui marchait à sa droite était plus petit, mais assez bâtit lui aussi. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et ses yeux aussi. Il semblait assez mystérieux, mais il avait un sourire à vous faire tomber par terre. Et le troisième, beaucoup moins séduisant que Nathan, mais tout de même mignon, avaient les cheveux bouclés brun clair et de grands yeux verts. Il était aussi grand que Nathan, et Rose se sentit particulièrement petit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux.

-Rose, voici Stewart,le cousin du prfesseur de vol,le type blond, Noah, celui avec les cheveux noirs et Vincent, celui aux cheveux bouclés.

-Salut! Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Nous aussi! Dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Ils discutèrent ensemble de plusieurs sujets, Rose étant le centre d'attention. Mais elle s'était habituée à recevoir l'attention des gars, ça lui arrivait assez souvent. Mais les filles ne l'approchaient pas. Elle avait cru que cette année ce ne serait pas pareil, mais avec se retour dans le passé… en plus elle savait que se lier d'amitié avec les maraudeurs ne l'aiderait pas à créer des liens d'amitié avec les filles. Elle salua brièvement ses nouveaux amis qui venaient d'arriver et continua à parler avec Noah, Nathan, Stewart et Vincent lorsque quelqu'un lui saisit le bras.

-Ayeuh! Mais lâche moi Sirius…

-Désolé mais la faut qu'on cause, avec Harry et les autres… enfin… viens!

-Bye les gars! Dit-elle joyeusement.

-Salut Rose!

-Bon, maintenant que je suis là, de quoi il faut parler? Demanda-t-elle, moitié frustrée, moitié amusée au groupe.

-Et bien… Et bien cesse de traîner avec les types des autres maisons!

-Mais, pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait de mal. En plus ces types sont réellement sympathiques! Harry, tu ne serais pas entrain de jouer aux frères protecteurs la j'espère!

-Non, là c'est Sirius qui mène le bateau.

-Mais… Harry, soit de mon coté un peu! Maugréa Sirius.

-Sirius, cesse un peu de te lamenter, tu es juste jaloux parce que Nathan et sa bande s'intéressent à Rose! Dit Lupin.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aimes bien '' Rose prit le bras de Remus et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la classe, car le professeur venait d'arriver '' Et c'est pour ça aussi que je t'aimes bien Sirius! Dit-elle en lui faisant une grimace, ce qui fit rire les autres.

Ils s'assirent dans la classe, alors que le professeur commençait son cours assez inintéressant. Les élèves parlaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une explosion aurait pu avoir lieu sans qu'il se sente le moins du monde dérangé. Rose était assis avec Harry et Remus, alors que les autre, sauf Sirius, qui boudait encore un peu, étaient assis près d'eux, et parlait de quidditch. Nathan dévorait Rose des yeux, qui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

-Je crois que tu plais à Nathan… dommage que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui! Dit Harry, pour se rassurer plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu sais quoi Harry? J'avais prévu l'épouser et avoir des enfants de 6 hommes différents pendant notre mariage!

-Rose! Arrêtes, tu vois pas qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à toi! Si tu pouvais t'intéresser à des mecs comme Remus…

-Mais, les mecs comme Remus ne s'intéresse pas aux filles comme moi!

-Je suis là, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué! Dit celui-ci, rouge comme une pivoine.

Rose soupira, décidément, le rôle de Harry (frère bien sur) lui était monté à la tête. Elle s'assit en retrait, en attendant la fin du cours. Le cours suivant était potion, en commun avec les serpentards. Elle s'y rendit avec Remus, s'éloignant le plus possible de Sirius et Harry. Et de James et Lily qui s'embrassaient passionnément. Petter, lui était à l'écart et regardait furieusement Sirius, qui lui avait joué un tour lors du cours précédent. Horace Slughorn était déjà assis dans la classe et attendait patiemment ses élèves. C'était des tables pour deux personnes, donc Sirius se mit avec Harry, Remus avec Rose, James avec Lily et Petter se mit avec une gryffondore du nom de Sarah. Monsieur Slughorn semblait visiblement avoir des chouchous dans la classe, tel que Lily, Remus et quelques Serpentards.

Le cours finit, ils se rendirent tous ensemble sur le bord du lac. Ils avaient une pause d'une heure et ils souhaitaient en profiter. Alors qu'ils étaient tous installés et qu'ils parlaient gaiement, un jeune homme au teint pale et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs s'avança vers eus d'une démarche féline. Décidément, Rose haïssait ce Malefoy.

-Alors, je vois que vous vous amusez comme de vrais enfants. Dis Remus, c'est quand la pleine lune?'' un jeune homme derrière lui imita le cri d'un loup en riant'' Moi et Jack on aimerait bien savoir.

-Dégage! Siffla Sirius entre ses dents alors que James etHarry agrippaient leur baguette.(NdA : tel père tel fils :P)

Jack imita encore le cri d'un loup et ils partirent en riant. Remus rougit soudainement et regarda Rose. Il lui prit la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, tu peux me détester si tu veux, je vais comprendre, je ne suis qu'un loup-garou…

Rose sourit et, a la grande surprise de tout le monde, l'enlaça assez fermement, en lui disant qu'elle s'en foutait, que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Remus sourit et l'enlaça à son tour. Ils se rassirent ensuite avec les autre et leur discussion continua. Remus jetait des coups d'œil discrets à rose qui parlait avec Harry et Sirius, qui ne bougonnait plus. Remus, quoi qu'Harry lui ait déjà dit l'indifférence de Rose par rapport à son état, se sentait réellement mieux. Il soupira de joie et revint sur terre lorsque Lily lui tapa doucement l'épaule. Elle lui sourit avant de lui indiquer que tout le monde se rendait déjà à leurs prochain cours qui était botanique.

Il se releva lentement et les suivit, en fixant les cheveux de rose qui était en grande discussion avec Sirius. Elle sentait si bon, et ses sens de loup-garou l'aidait à garder intacte l'odeur de Rose qui s'était collée à son corps lors de leur étreinte. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Mais sûrement pas pour lui. Remus avait l'habitude de voir ce genre de filles avec Sirius, et maintenant il savait qu'Harry en attirerait beaucoup lui aussi. Étrangement, Harry lui faisait penser à James, et il avait la même odeur que Lily. Rose et lui était réellement différent. Il soupira une seconde fois et Rose se retourna pour l'examiner.

-Tu soupires assez souvent aujourd'hui! C'est un peu navrant1 dit-elle faussement attristée.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas voulu!'' elle lui sourit gentiment et lui toucha le bras '' Mais quand même, retourner en cours dès maintenant…

-Remus qui ne veut pas aller en cours, on croirait rêver!

-La ferme James. Petter, t'as une retenue ce soir6

-Non…non…pas encore!

Remus lui sourit amicalement et toucha l'endroit ou Rose venait de le toucher. Elle était retourné avec Sirius qui lui tenait la taille et qui faisait des grands gestes de la main pour faire son intéressant. Il remarqua que la plupart des filles qu'ils croisaient lançaient des regards noirs à Rose. Ils arrivèrent bien aux serres, ou ils se placèrent, côte à côte, face à la grande table située au milieu de la serre. Rose était entre Sirius et Remus, qui lui était à côté de Petter. Lily, James et Harry étaient près de Sirius, qui racontait une blague sur les bôtrucs à Rose. Dans une parfaite imitation de Lavande Brown, Rose leva sa tête et rit à gorge déployée de la blague de Sirius qui en paraissait visiblement fier. Elle se tint les côtes et s'agrippa à Sirius qui s'était mis à rire à son tour. Les filles leurs lancèrent des regards tueurs, alors que le reste des gryffondors les regardaient rire les sourcils froncés.

Lorsque le professeur entra, ils tentèrent d'étouffer leur rire mais étaient toujours parcouru de spasmes. Ils finirent par se calmer et commencèrent à mettre de l'engrais dans les pots de terre. Remus parlait avec Petter, se sentant un peu à l'écart. Décidément, cette Rose allait lui briser le cœur, comme ceux de plusieurs garçons. Il avait remarqué les regards que les poufsouffles, face à eux lui lançaient. Pas vraiment discret, d'après lui. Mais elle avait tout de même dit qu'elle s'intéressait aux types comme lui…

_C'est La FIn_

_(désolé je sais que c'est pas famuex etassez précipité lol)_

_XxXxX_


	8. Secrets

_Je sais que les chapitre sont court mais..._

_Je lai publi assez souvent!_

_voila la suite_

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 8 : Secrets

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le début de l'année. Trois semaines qui avaient passée beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de Rose et Harry, qui n'avait aucun moyen de retourner chez eux. Rose était assise sur le divan de la salle commune des gryffondors, avec Remus et Sirius, et ils regardaient les feux danser lentement en son antre. Harry était partit, avec Lily, à une réunion de Slughorn, car il était supposément un des meilleurs élèves en DCFM, et s'était vrai. James y était allé aussi, tandis que Petter était partit en rattrapage avec McGonagall. Remus avait sortit un bouquin énorme sur la métamorphose, tandis que Rose et Sirius se marrait en parlant des filles plutôt stupides de l'école.

-C'est comme Nathan et Stewart, ils sont beaux, mais tellement stupides. La plupart du temps que je passes à rire en leur présence, c'est pour rire d'eux! Et ils ne s'en rendent pas comte! Déclara Rose qui partit sur un nouveau fou rire, il faut dire que la bouteille de whisky pur feu n'aidait pas à ce qu'elle garde son sérieux.

-Et…HIC…Et Stewart il est blond! Dit Sirius qui rit à son tour.

-Mouais! N'empêche que les blond sa craint! (NdA : J'ai rien contre les blond, c'est vrai, Stefny est blonde et je l'adore… et hum, j'ai réellement rien contre les blonds!)

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, lorsque Rose était avec Sirius, la maturité ne fusait pas de toute part. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, où il le comprenait sans vouloir se l'avouer, mais il était jaloux. Sirius et Rose passait le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, à rire et à s'amuser, et lui, il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire qu'à lire. Il aurait bien voulu être à la place de Sirius en ce moment, mais il en était incapable. Rose… si il voulait l'impressionner alors là c'était foutu. Il se leva subitement et saisit la bouteille de whisky que Sirius tenait dans sa main. Il la cala sous le regard admirateur de Sirius.

-Bah quoi, on est vendredi! Dit Remus.

-Remoony, vient donc t'asseoir ici! Dit Sirius en tapant la place près de lui.

-Remoony! Répéta les deux autres en se mettant à rire.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry marchait avec Lily et James pour retourner à la salle commune. Décidément, ce professeur de potions n'avait pas changé, où plutôt, resterait le même. Lily et James lui posait des questions sur son ancienne école, auxquelles il ne répondait que vaguement. Ils arrivèrent vers le tableau, et alors que Lily disait le mot de passe, James se penchait à l'oreille de son fils.

-Et les filles… elles sont belles?

-JE T'AIE ENTENDU!

-Oui, elles sont superbes.

Lily fronça les sourcils mais rit devant la mimique enfantine qu'affichaient James et Harry, la même, selon elle. Ils pénétrèrent en riant dans la salle commune, mais s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Rose, qui était maintenant en camisole et en jupe, était couché par terre, une bouteille à la main, tandis que Remus était couché à ses côtés, tentant de lui voler la bouteille. Sirius lui, parlait tout seul et tenait dans sa main un bout de bois qu'il faisait brûler dans le feu. Son bois s'éteignit, et frustré, il lança la bouteille que Rose tenait dans le mains et la tira à l'autre bout de la pièce, où elle se cassa. Rose et Remus le regardèrent méchamment avant de se mettre à rire, suivit de James et Harry.

-Jamse…Jamis…James! Pourquoi tu ris? Demanda Sirius.

-vous n'avez quand même pas bu toutes ces bouteilles? Demanda Lily avant de pointer du doigt trois bouteilles par terre.

-Non…C'est Rose! Dit Remus en riant.

-Bon suffit! Cria presque Harry. Va coucher Rose, moi et James on s'occupes des deux autres!

-Oui, pas de problème mon général! Dit Rose en s'agrippant à l'épaule de Lily.

Lily traîna Rose jusqu'aux dortoirs, où elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle descendit ensuite dire bonne nuit aux garçons, et se cocha à son tour. Le lendemain, ce fut les gémissements de Rose qui la réveillèrent. Elle se leva complètement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Rose, qui avait vraiment la gueule de bois. Elle rit en la voyant se frotter les tempes.

-Alors, bien dormit?

-Hum… j'ai mal à la tête. Et hier, je ne me souviens plus de rien, où que de peu de chose.

-Whisky pur feu! Toi, Remus et Sirius étiez complètement chaos quand on est arrivé.

-Sirius et ses idées de débiles. Moi je vais prendre ma douche et je descends dans la grande salle.

-D'accord, je te rejoins toute à l'heure.

Rose prit une douche rapidement, se fit sécher les cheveux et descendit dans la grande salle pour manger, quoiqu'elle n'ait pas nécessairement faim. Elle descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle pu, ce qui était assez lent et entra d'un pas lourd dans la grande salle, avant de rejoindre Sirius et James. Sirius était couché sur la table et marmonnait des trucs auxquels James riait. Elle s'assit face à eux et se coucha à son tour sur la table.

-Alors vous deux, avez-vous bien dormi? Demanda Harry qui les avait rejoint, et qui flattait lentement le dos de Rose.

-Hum… oui, mais là j'aurais préférer dormir encore.

-tu sais quoi rose? Demanda James avec enthousiasme.

-Non, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir!

-Remus, hier, pendant qu'il était naze, nous a avoué qu'il flashait sur toi!

-QUOI? Hurla Sirius qui s'était relevé subitement. Remus qui flash sur un fille! Pas possible… et il fallait que ce soit sur elle! Dit-il en la taquinant.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, complètement Chaos. Je me rappelles même pas de quoi on a parlé, et j'ai terriblement mal à la tête et si Remus…Remus tu dis?

-Bah oui forcément parce que Sirius dormait dans mes bras et qu'Harry n'était pas là. Donc c'est Remus parce que ce n'et pas moi. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le loup! Demanda Remus qui se coucha sur la table à son tour, après s'être assit près de Rose.

-Futur couple mes deux… marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe.

-Que couple? Demanda Petter qui venait d'arriver.

-Miss Poupée et Monsieur la lune! Dit Sirius sans même regarder Petter.

-Hein c'est moi ça, monsieur la lune? Demanda Remus, soudainement rouge.

-MISS POUPÉE! T'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux! Dit Rose en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-ROSE ATTEND! Argh! Dit Sirius en lui courant après.

-Tu devrais y aller Moony, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te fasses expliquer! Lui dit Harry.

Remus se leva et courut pour rattraper Sirius, mais il perdit sa trace à un tournant. Il soupirs bruyamment et s'assit par terre. Il ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine et resta assis à penser, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Il releva les yeux et vit une Rose, visiblement fatigué qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle s'assit près de lui, et lui saisit la main. Elle adorait Remus, vraiment. Il était assez séduisant avec ses grands yeux dorés et ses cheveux qui lui retombaient dans le visage. Et quand il était là, elle se sentait stupide. Elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, et elle le savait. Bien sur, au début ce n'était qu'un coup de foudre, mais plus elle lui parlait, plus ça devenait profond. Si Sirius ne lui collait pas autant aux baskets, ça irait 100 fois mieux. Ça y est, elle allait lui dire.

-Il faut que…dirent-ils en même temps.

-Vas-y d'abord! Dit Remus.

-Et bien… c'est assez compliqué…

-AH! Vous êtes là vous deux.

-Merde, tu choisis toujours le bon moment! Hurla presque Rose avant de repartir (NdA : Oui je sais elle a l'aire un peu folle, mais bon, elle est très sympathique je vous assure. Mais c'est frustrant se faire interrompre. Voilà…)

-Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fait? Demanda-t-il à Remus.

-Tu l'as interrompu alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose d'important.

-Quel con je dois faire…MAIS COUR! RATTRAPE LÀ IDIOT! Elle ne veut sûrement pas te dire qu'il fait beau dehors! Dit Sirius à l'intention de son ami.

Il courut pour rejoindre Rose qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Il la suivit jusqu'au grand saule où il réussit à l'atteindre. Il lui tapa doucement l'épaule et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle le saisit par le collet, et s'approcha lentement de lui. Alors qu'il voulait parler, elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Il répondit bien vite au baiser et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle en fit de même avec son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une dizaine de seconde, avant qu'elle ne le regarde dans les yeux.

-Et bien, que voulais-tu me dire! Dit Remus en riant.

-Tu n'as pas compris?

-Il faudrait que tu me le répètes!

Rose l'embrassa doucement et l'étreignit longuement. Sirius, qui les observait de loin, sourit piteusement, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers les dortoirs. Il pensait que c'était dans la poche, mais il s'était trompé. C'était mieux ainsi, il ne la blesserait pas, comme toute les autres. Pourtant c'était différent entre elle et lui, plus qu'avec les autres filles. Mais c'était une vraie amie, il se sentait bien avec elle, c'était sa nouvelle confidente. C'était mieux que ça reste ainsi. Et c'était mieux pour Remus…

_Ca commence à se faire sentir, mais vous saurez pas bientôt pourquoi Remus était froid au début NIARK NIARK! Oh non... dans 4 chapitre, p-e!_

_Lol_

_XxXxX_


	9. Découvertes

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 9 : Découvertes

La métamorphose était quelque chose d'habituellement passionnant pour elle, mais aujourd'hui, rose avait plus le cœur à courir et à crier que de rester assis dans cette bibliothèque. Toute cette poussière allait bientôt la rendre folle. Elle voulait voir Remus. Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Elle entendit un bruit sourd puis se rendit compte qu'un garçon aux cheveux gras venait d'échapper un livre. Elle sourit, le professeur Rogue. Elle se rappelait à quel point Harry et Ron avait été assez surpris de voir qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec leur professeur. Elle vit qu'il cherchait un livre et s'approcha lentement vers lui. Elle lui tapa l'épaule et il la regarda sans ciller.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider? Tu es severus hein? J'ai entendu parler…

-JE n'ai pas besoin d'aide!

-Désolé, je croyais que tu cherchais un livre! Dit-elle en souriant toujours, ce qui parut le déstabiliser.

-Sorts du temps…marmonna-t-il.

-Oh! C'est un livre vraiment bien, il est là! Dit-elle en prenant le livre pour lui donner.

-Merci…tu l'as déjà lu? Demanda-t-il soudainement intéressé.

-J'ai lu énormément de livre tu sais, si tu veux je peux t'en proposer! Et même que…

-ROSE! Dit Remus visiblement à bout de souffle.

-Je dois y aller…dit vaguement rogue alors que Remus le regardait froidement.

-Attends, prends juste ce livre! Dit-elle en lui tendant un livre et en lui souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui? Demanda Lupin lorsqu'il fut partit.

-Il cherchait des livres sur les sorts!

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa le cou de Rose avant de lui prendre la main et de la guider vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Il lui tenait fermement la main. Rose rit en voyant son aire concentrée et il rougit, se sentant stupide. Il arrivèrent finalement à l'extérieur, où les autres profitaient des dernières journées chaudes. Octobre arrivait, donc le temps se rafraîchissait.

-Mais je n'ai pas mon maillot…

-Pas de problèmes! Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

-Quelle horreur…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit sur son maillot, elle se retrouva dans l'eau ou se trouvaient déjà Lily, James, Harry, Sirius et Petter. Sirius la prit par la taille et la poussa dans l'eau, d'où elle ressortit en riant. Lily monta sur les épaules de James, Rose en fit de même avec Remus et ils se battirent, alors que les autres les regardaient en riant. Puis, une première année toussota pour signaler sa présence.

-Désolé, mais le directeur voudrait voir Rose et Harry, il les attends dans la salle commune.

-Merde…Harry tu crois que?

-J'en sais rien, espérons que non, ou plutôt que oui!

Ils sortirent en vitesse de l'eau et se séchèrent, alors que les autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Ils se rendirent précipitamment à la Salle commune où le directeur les attendait. Il était assis sur un sofa et regardait le feu. Lorsqu'il les entendit entrer, il se tourna vers eux et leur fit signe de s'approcher. La salle commune n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça, et tout le monde le savait. Pourquoi Dumbledore les avaient fait venir ici? Il sortit de la poudre d'un petit sac accroché à sa robe puis leur fit signe de s'approcher.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à scander haut et fort Ministère et m'attendre lorsque vous serez arrivé.

-MINISTÈRE! Dit Rose avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

-MINISTÈRE! Dit Harry à son tour.

Harry tomba sur Rose qui essuyait d'un aire supérieur son…maillot de bain. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Harry, qui avait mit ses pantalons et son gilet lorsqu'il sortait du lac lui prêta la cape qu'il tenait. Elle rougit puis mit la cape sur ses épaules. La plupart des sorciers qui passaient par là les regardaient bizarrement, ou regardait Rose comme si elle sortait de l'asile. Dumbledore arriva quelques secondes après et se dirigea vers le sorcier en charge de la sécurité, les deux élèves sur ses talons. Le sorcier inspecta leur baguette et après que Dumbledore lui glisse quelques mots, donna une clé en or au directeur.Il fit signe à Rose et à Harry de le suivre puis se mit à marcher rapidement. Harry reconnut bien vite les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient et sa gorge se noua.

-Le département des mystères… mais bien sur! Les sabliers!

-Comment connais… en fait je ne veux pas le savoir '' Dit le directeur en souriant '' Nous croyons avoir trouvé un potion qui permettrait de vous faire retourner à votre époque.

-Et combien de temps?

-si je me fis aux calculs et aux recherches déjà accomplies, 2 mois devraient suffire à la préparation de cette potion. L'envoi se fera un soir de pleine lune.

-Remus…Souffla Rose

-J'aie bien peur que vous ne pourrez pas partir devant lui. De toute façon, ça serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer. AH! Nous y voilà! Dit Dumbledore avant d'insérer la clé à travers une fente dans la porte.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une pièce circulaire assez étrange. Rose ne suivit pas le chemin mais ils empruntèrent plusieurs pièce, comme une salle de ce qui semblait être des cerveaux. Elle tenait la main de Harry dans la sienne et elle aurait pu juré que lorsqu'ils passèrent dans une pièce où le seul meuble était un voile, il avait tremblé. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un pièce remplie de sabliers. Dumbledore s'approcha d'un bureau puis en sortit un parchemin jaunit.

-Je voudrais que vous le conserviez. Je pourrais le perdre. Dans une semaine, vous le donnerez à M. Slughorn, je dois d'abord lui parler de votre cas, et lui donner la liste d'ingrédients à récupérer. Et connaissant Horace, je suis sur qu'il perdra cette feuille si je la lui confie. Et maintenant, je vais vous ramener jusqu'au Hall, mais je dois rester encore ici.

Rose et Harry acquiescèrent et suivirent de nouveau Dumbledore. Ils firent le chemin inverse à toute vitesse et se retrouvèrent bien vite devant les cheminées avec lesquelles ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Rose, toujours en maillot de bain sourit à Harry et ils sortirent vers le lac, ou les autres étaient assis par terre et discutaient. Rose embrassa Remus et s'assit près de lui, tandis qu'Harry s'assit près de sa mère.

-Alors Rose, tu es allé voir Dumbledore habillé comme ça? Demanda Sirius pour la taquiner.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…Mais Harry ma prêté sa cape!

-Tant mieux! Et de quoi il voulait vous parler.

-Et bien de notre retour chez nous…Mais ce n'est pas encore sur!

-Tant mieux…dit Remus dont le teint s'était empourpré lorsqu'il avait compris le mot départ.

-Et si on rentre? Demanda Lily.

-Allez-y, moi je dois parler à Rose!

Les autres leur sourirent et partirent en parlant et en riant. Rose regarda Remus droit dans les yeux et il lui sourit. Elle voulait lui parler mais il lui fit signe de se taire et lui prit la main. Ils montèrent les étages jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au septième. Remus fit les cents pas devant les murs, puis une porte apparut.

La pièce aux murs rouge était réellement somptueuse. Des chandelles flottaient au plafond et formaient une lumière tamisée. Un lit à baldaquin, au fond de la pièce était formé de bois anciens et des couvertures de soie le couvraient. Une table près de l'entrée était couverte de nourriture et ne semblait attendre que de se faire manger. Rose sourit puis, avant qu'elle n'Aie plus faire le moindre geste, Remus la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la table, ou elle s'assit en riant. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et prit place à coté d'elle.

-Je suppose que James et Sirius t'ont donné un coup de main.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? Demanda-t-il faussement outré.

-Hum… je dirais le lit à baldaquin!

-Oh…désolé...mais…

Rose le vit mettre un bout de pain dans sa bouche et rougir de malaise. Elle rie et lui prit la main pour lui signifier que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Il se détendit aussitôt et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils finirent rapidement leur repas, et finirent la soirée ensemble comme jamais.

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_XxXxX_


	10. Devoir quitter

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 10 : Devoir quitter

Rose ouvrit les yeux en les refermant presque aussitôt. Ce dimanche matin s'annoncerait particulièrement ensoleiller, mais présentement, le soleil l'agaçait. Elle se redressa tout de même et observa la pièce. Magnifique, comme leur soirée d'ailleurs. Elle avait tellement envie de rester avec Remus pour le reste de sa vie. Mais pourtant le temps allait les séparer. Elle aurait tout de même la chance de le revoir dans le futur, enfin, le présent. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'ils se souviendraient d'elle. Elle fit un seconde fois le tour de la pièce puis ses yeux se posèrent sur, d'après elle, le plus beau garçon de toute l'école. Celui-ci la regardait en souriant. 1 semaine auparavant, c'était la pleine lune, mais maintenant, il semblait réellement en forme. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement puis se calla dans ses bras.

-Alors…bien dormi? La questionna-t-il en riant.

-Oui, assez bien. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

Remus rit puis lui caressa les cheveux, en la maintenant contre lui. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Remus ne cacha pas sa surprise. Les seules personnes à connaître cette salle étaient Sirius, James, Peter et lui, et ils les avaient tous avertis…Il enfila son caleçon mais avant qu'il n'aie pu faire un autre geste, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer James, Sirius et Harry, qui regarda Rose se relever dans le lit, se couvrant des couvertures.

-Euh…je crois qu'on dérangeait! Dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Rose.

-Non…c'est beau.

-Rose, j'ai besoin de la liste d'ingrédients.

-Pourquoi? On ne devait pas la remettre avant samedi prochain.

-Changement de plan, Slughorn a affirmé avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-C'est quoi cette potion? Demanda Remus.

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Même que je sais pas c'est quoi. Dumbledore nous a demandé de surveiller la liste et de la donner au professeur de potion samedi prochain.

Rose voulut se lever pour les rejoindre mais remonta vivement le draps, se souvenant qu'elle n'était que très légèrement vêtu. Elle rougit puis toussota pour que les autres la regardent.

-Désolé…mais…euh…pourriez-vous sortir?

-Pourquoi? Questionnèrent James et Sirius. (NdA : Tututututut… imbécile!)

-Ah, bonne idée! Dit Remus en sortant jalousement les garçons de la chambre.

-Merci, j'ai cru qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais.

Remus sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, tout près d'elle. Il lui prit la main et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais ils étaient surs de s'aimer. Comme dans un film, mais là c'était la réalité. Rose repensa à la liste d'ingrédient et se rappela qu'elle devrait partir dans 2 mois trois semaines. Elle soupira puis retira sa main de celle de Remus.

-Quand je partirais, tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre hein? Demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

-Jamais, je veux que tu restes ici, et je ne serais pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre…

-Remus, je suis obligée de partir, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je sais que l'on se reverra, plusieurs années plus tard. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi, ça fait à peine 2 semaines qu'on est ensemble…

-Mais, tu n'es pas obligée de partir, tu peux rester ici, on se trouvera un appartement et on travaillera…

-Remus! Je dois partir, je ne peux pas rester ici, ça serait...trop… dangereux.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui doit nous séparer! Et tu ne sembles pas vouloir m'expliquer.

-La seule chose qui nous sépare Remus… c'est le temps.

-Le temps? Non, je suis sur que tu veux partir! Se frustra le lycanthrope.

Rose se sentait affreusement mal, c'était leur première dispute, et elle ne pouvait pas argumenter. Elle ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, mes elle n'y parvint pas, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle regarda Remus en souriant tristement. Celui-ci comprit que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui et la prit dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant le dos.

-Désolé…lui murmura-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas.

-Tu vas comprendre un jour… Je dois aller mener la liste d'ingrédients au professeur.

Remus lui fit signe puis elle s'habilla et quitta la pièce en même temps que lui. Les autres attendaient toujours dans le couloir, et Peter les avait rejoint. Rose fit signe à Harry pour qu'il la suive, et elle sortit la liste d'une de ses poches.

-Je vais aller la mener, mais je dois parler à Dumbledore. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi.

-Pas de problème, c'est à quel sujet?

-Remus…

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici Rose, je sais que ça peut paraître difficile, amis tu dois revenir avec moi.

-Tu ne comprends pas! Dit Rose dont les yeux recommencèrent à s'embuer. Je n'ai rien qui m'attend moi. Il n'y a pas Ron, ni Ginny, ni Hermione…Ici je me sens comme chez moi.

-Et moi? Je sais que je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse ici! Il y a Jack et Lucius, et même Nathan.

-Cesse de jouer au frère protecteur que tu n'es pas! Tu n'es pas mon frère Harry. Et si tu pars, tu me manqueras affreusement parce que depuis les mois qu'on a passé ensemble je te considère comme beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Mais Remus représente gros pour moi!

-Tu peux le revoir!

-NON! Le Remus de là-bas n'est pas le même! Dit Rose qui pleurait.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés aux cachots, ils arrêtèrent donc de parler. Rose frappa a bureau d'Horace qui lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Il les fit entrer puis leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Rose sentit son ventre gronder mais se dit que ça finirait bientôt.

-Le directeur m'a parlé de vous. J'ai eu du mal à le croire! Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment.

-Monsieur, pourrai-je tout simplement vous donner la liste, je dois aller voir le directeur?

-Oui…oui bien sur! Fit le professeur visiblement déçu.

Rose sourit, lui tendit la feuille de papier et sortit de la salle de classe, suivit d'Harry qui la regardait sans ciller. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il lui arrivait de réellement la prendre pour sa sœur et ça la troublait légèrement. Elle n'était qu'une nouvelle rencontre. Ni plus ni moins. Ils montèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une gargouille, à laquelle Rose dit le mot de passe.

Harry monta les marches une par une, lentement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de venir ici, mais il était obligé. Rose avait l'aire de réellement tenir à rencontrer Dumbledore, et voyant qu'elle regardait la porte, il y frappa à sa place. Le vieux directeur vint leur ouvrir, en souriant comme à son habitude. Il fit apparaître deux Fauteuils dans lesquels Rose et Harry prirent places.

-Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda gentiment Albus.

-J'ai une question à vous poser. Où deux questions à vous poser plutôt…

-allez-y Rose.

-J'aimerais savoir si il y aurait une possibilité de rester ici?

-Et bien, je m'attendais à ce que vous me posiez la question, et j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il vous est impossible de rester ici. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître incompréhensible, mais cela changerait le futur, et lorsque votre mère accouchera, vous mourrez.

-Mais…peu importe…Est-ce que les personnes que l'on a rencontré se souviendront de nous?

-Parfaitement.

Rose soupirs. Si ils se souvenaient d'eux, pourquoi Remus était-il aussi froid avec elle dans le passé? Peut-être parce qu'elle le quitterait. Oui, elle avait décidé, la veille de son départ, de le quitter, comme ça l'annonce serait faite et il ne lui en voudrait pas d'être partie un soir de pleine lune. Elle prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et elle lui sourit tristement, il devait avoir compris car il lui fit à peu près le même sourire.

Ils sortirent du bureau puis Rose soupira de nouveau. Harry la regarda faire en souriant.

-Je suis sur qu'il te le pardonnera. Tu dois partir, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ce que tu voulais…

-Dans 20 ans, on va se croiser de nouveau, et il sera froid. Même toi tu m'as avoué qu'il agissait bizarrement quand j'étais là. Il m'en voudra toujours.

-Ne dis pas ça Rose, je suis sur que c'est faux.

-NON! Tu ne peux pas savoir '' Rose avait les yeux qui recommençait encore à s'embuer '' Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir quitter quelqu'un à qui on tien plus que tout, pour savoir qu'il va vous en vouloir pendant plus de 20 ans!

Harry lui lança un regard furtif, puis décida de rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, Rose ne changerait pas d'idée, c'était peine perdu. Mais lui aussi il allait devoir quitté des gens qu'il aimait. Sa mère et son père, et aussi son parrain. Celui qui avait péri par sa faute. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de fermer les yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Sirius…


	11. Le cauchemar

_Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic, c'est très apprécié. Je vais donc faire un tour pour remercier : Pottera, lisou52, pripri, patmola, 666Naku, lolly fizz , Lunedorell, BBHarry, Lilix28, Elie_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reveiws très gentilles, c'est très apprécié, vraiment:P_

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 11 : Le cauchemar.

Partir est un mot qui définit l'action de s'en aller. On peut revenir, mais partir réellement, c'est devoir dire adieu. Rose ne désirait pas partir, et elle désirait encore moins dire adieu. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune, et leur 5ième semaine à elle et Remus. La potion du professeur Slughorn reposait dans une partie de son bureau et dans à peine 1 mois et 1 semaine, elle serait prête. Elle partirait dans deux mois exactement. Elle soupira puisse frotta les temps avec sa main droite. Ces petits calculs, elles les faisaient souvent, juste pour se souvenir. Harry, qui était assis avec elle dans la salle commune lui prit la main et lui sourit. Il était approximativement 1h00 du matin, mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir, et il désirait lui tenir compagnie.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'acharner à trouver une solution. Dumbledore a été clair…

-Je ne veux pas partir Harry… Si je le vois, je vais me mettre à pleurer.

-Mais il se souviendra de toi.

-C'est bien là le problème, regarde comment il agissait…

Rose ferma les yeux et Harry l'enlaça. Il la berçait un peu, tout en regardant le feu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste ici si il devait partir. 8 semaines passé avec quelqu'un vous permettent de le connaître, et là, il la connaissait juste assez pour savoir qu'il tenait énormément à elle. Elle n'était pas comme Ron, à se frustrer pour rien, et pas non plus comme Hermione, à faire le rôle de parent substitut lors des périodes d'examens. Il la sentit bouger puis remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi, sur le divan de la salle commune.

Vers 4h00 du matin, les maraudeurs, sauf Remus, entrèrent dans la pièce joyeusement, comme toujours. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour se rendre à leur chambre, mais Sirius s'arrêta en souriant et leur fit signe de regarder le divan, d'où deux têtes ressortaient. James et Peter sourirent à leur tour, puis ils contournèrent le sofa pour découvrir ce nouveau couple. Mais, bien entendu, il ne trouvèrent que Rose et Harry. Alors que Sirius les regardait toujours, comme Peter et James, Harry Potter se mit à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Demanda James.

-chut écoute! Dit Sirius

-Queudver sale rat… Lâchez-moi…Bellatrix et les autres…

-Il rêve de Peter, mais ça n'a pas l'air très joyeux, et Bellatrix non plus! Dit James.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas Voldemort… Je n'aie plus la prophétie…

Puis Harry se mit à gigoter violement, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Rose et d'alarmer les 3 autres. La sueur collait ses cheveux à son front, et Rose se mit à paniquer. Elle l'avait déjà vu faire ces rêves, et elle savait de quoi ils parlaient. Elle ne vit pas les trois autres, trop occupé à regarder Harry qu'elle serrait maintenant dans ses bras.

-Harry…je suis là, c'est moi Rose!

-Rose? Le voile…le voile l'a tué!

-Le voile du département des mystères?

-Oui, il est où, je ne le vois pas. C'est Bellatrix… Dit Harry qui sanglotait mais qui n'était toujours pas tout à fait réveillé.

-Qui Harry, dit moi qui?

-SIRIUUUUS! SIRIUUS OÙ ES-TU?

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de Rose, qui venait alors de remarquer les trois garçons puisque Sirius avait sursauté. Il regardait maintenant Harry avec de grands yeux ronds. Sirius, Peter et James s'assirent près de Harry en le regardant.

-Juste un mauvais cauchemar…Rien de bien grave.

-Et pourquoi 'Queudver sale rat' ? Questionna Peter.

-Tu…et bien…je ne sais pas!

-Écoutez vous trois, et toi aussi Harry, montez vous coucher. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve!

James et Peter se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir, mais Sirius lui avait fait demi-tour et s'était assis entre Rose et Harry. Celui-ci se prit la tête dans ses mains et soupira bruyamment.

-Ils recommencent hein? Demanda Rose.

-Pire que d'habitude, ça doit être la pagaille là-bas.

-De quoi vous parlez? Et pourquoi j'étais dans ton rêve. Et c'est quoi se voile.

-Rien qu'un cauchemar Sirius… Mais tu vois, chez nous, ça ne doit pas aller très bien, c'est pour ça qu'on doit partir. Murmura Rose. (NdA : Ne vous inquiétez pas, la santé des acteurs n'a nullement été atteinte)

-Ce n'est pas juste un cauchemar Rose! Il hurlait mon nom, comme si j'étais mort! NE ME MENS PAS! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et tu ne veux pas m'en parler!

Frustré, Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau, d'où il sortit rapidement. Rose jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis partit à la suite de Sirius. Elle le suivit subtilement puis ils se retrouvèrent dehors, devant le lac. Il s'assit par terre, ôta ses souliers et fit tremper ses pieds dans l'eau froide du mois d'octobre. Rose s'assit à ses côtés mais il l'ignora, regardant le vide. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, et il faisait toujours sombre, mais Rose parvenait facilement à voir la haine et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

-Sirius…je suis désolé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. Tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité. Avant que tu commences à avoir cette relation avec Remus, tu me disais pas mal tout. Et c'est rare que je parle comme ça aux nouveaux. Mais là je sais qu'il y a une chose que tu ne me dis pas!

-Si tu savais Sirius, à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler, mais je ne PEUX pas. Ni moi ni Harry. Même Remus ne le sait pas.

-Tu dois partir quand?

-Dans exactement 2 mois, le soir de la pleine lune…

-Est-ce que tu m'écriras? Je veux dire, tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi, j'aimerais bien garder contact.

Rose le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule et il passa son bras autour des siennes. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais il savait que s'il continuait ça ne tarderait pas, et il ne désirait vraiment pas la faire pleurer. Puis, près du saule, une ombre se mit à marcher. Rose sourit en la voyant, mais Sirius, lui, regardait ailleurs.

-Remus est là…Fit-il lorsqu'il le vit enfin se diriger vers le château.

-Oui je l'ai vu, il doit se rendre à l'infirmerie avant que les autres se lèvent.

-C'est tout de même triste pour lui, ces transformations…

-Oui… tu crois qu'il va me pardonner de partir, après tout, ça fait 5 semaines.

-Si il ne l'accepte pas, je l'aiderai à accepter.

Elle lui sourit, pas trop sure de ce qu'il avançait. Elle avait hâte, mais en même temps elle redoutait son départ. Elle désirait maintenant retrouver le Remus du présent pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Plus que 2 mois, et elle serait déchirée. Une partie d'elle resterait ici, alors qu'une autre serait dans l'autre temps. Elle se sentirait comme un inferi, de ce qu'elle en avait compris.

-tu sais Sirius, si j'avais réellement le choix, entre rester et partir, je choisirais rester sans hésiter. Il y a tellement de chose ici qui me sont plus chère que mon vrai chez moi. Toi, Remus et Lily. Même si je dois partir, jure moi que tu penseras toujours à moi…

-Oui, mais je crois que tu ne t'ennuieras pas de moi autant que de Remus.

-Non…tu vois, si un jour on se sépare, c'est toi que je vais voir. J'aime Remus, vraiment, mais l'amour rend aveugle, et triste. Il n'y a que la vraie amitié qui compte. Donc toi et Harry.

-Mais Harry est ton frère!

-Et je suis loin de lui dire autant de chose qu'à toi! Crois-moi…il est mieux de ne pas savoir.

-Comme les nuits torrides que toi et Remus passez dans la salle sur demande?

Rose rougit et frappa amicalement le derrière de tête de Sirius qui se mit à rire. Depuis qu'elle ne nuisait pas aux autres filles dont Sirius était la proie, elle était beaucoup plus appréciée. Harry aussi avait maintenant son fan club. Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns faisaient de lui un dieu. Mais il ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux filles. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à discuter avec Lily et James, avec qui il avait développé une amitié plus forte que tout. Il avait retrouvé sa famille. La vraie famille qu'il avait toujours cherché à trouver.

Rose savait très bien que même si il disait vouloir partir, une partie de lui restait indécise, et même contre l'idée de quitter ce petit coin de paradis qu'ils s'étaient construits dans un autre temps, à une autre époque. Ils se voyaient réellement comme 2 frère et sœur. Ils s'appréciaient, et ils savaient très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas partir l'un sans l'autre. Un lien les unissait maintenant, comme un fil argent que l'on ne peut briser.

-Alors tu vies beauté, on va manger pour le premier cours?

-Je hais les lundis matin!

-Oui, j'ai le même problème.

Rose rit et regarda une nouvelle fois le lac. Son petit cocon, 20 ans plus tôt. La chose qui l'avait mené ici allait bientôt la faire souffrir. Juste le temps pour tout détruire. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas été ici longtemps, le temps venait l'étouffer et la rendre triste, comme une vague lors d'une marrée. Celle qui vous emporte et qui vous noie en même temps…

_C'était la fin du chapitre 11_

_Merci xxx_


	12. Boîte à musique

_Désolé mais j'ai pris un peu de retard. Vocii donc le tout nouveau chapitre, fraichement écrit pour vous mesdames et messieurs. Merci de lire ma fic et de me laisser autant de gentils reviews. I (l) You :P_

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 12 : Boîte à musique

Dans un peu plus d'un mois, Rose et Harry devraient quitter le Poudlard du passé pour retourner dans celui du présent. Mais elle préférait profiter de cette journée, car c'était la fête de Remus, et leur deuxième mois à tout les deux. Elle était présentement assise dans le dortoir des filles et se battait avec un ruban rouge, alors que Lily se moquait gentiment d'elle. Non, décidément, Rose n'avait aucun talent pour emballer les cadeaux…

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas le sort que je t'ai montré?

-Parce que je veux le faire moi-même, et je ne veux pas risquer de le briser…

-Tu as beaucoup plus de chance de le briser avec ta méthode qu'avec le sort.

-Et bien…Ah laisses moi faire tu veux?

Lily se mit à rire puis se laissa tomber sur le lit de rose, jouant avec les objets qui traînaient sur le sol. Elle prit un livre puis se mit à feuilleter les pages. De magnifiques dessins fait à la va vite l'emplissaient, ainsi que des portraits complexes de personnes que Lily ne connaissait pas. Puis son regard fut bien vite attiré par un dessin dans les dernières pages.

-C'est James…mais pourquoi il a une cicatrice?

-Ah… Et bien, je me suis tout simplement, comment dire, accroché lorsque je dessinais et je trouvais plus beau d'essayer de régler le problème que de laisser la trace là ou elle était…

-Oui, bien sur.

Rose soupira, elle était trop douée pour mentir. Elle aurait eut sa place à serpentard, sans aucun doute. Mais pour son plus grand bonheur, son courage surpassait de gros tout le reste de ses traits de caractères. Elle avait été très chanceuse que Lily gobe son mensonge, et aussi, elle devrait ranger mieux ce genre de trucs à l'avenir.

-Attention! Rose, pour ta propre sécurité, fous la paix à ce ruban non de dieu!

-Ouais, bien si ce ruban veut que je le laisse tranquille, il n'a QU'À SE PLACER SUR LA PAQUET!

-Arrête! ROSE! Non mais fais attention, tu as faillit me tuer…

Rose, qui s'était levé pour mieux tirer sur le ruban, venait de s'écraser dangereusement sur le lit, les ciseaux en mains. Ils étaient maintenant plantés dans le mur, à deux pouces de la tête de Lily, qui n'osait plus bouger. Rose rougit immédiatement puis se releva, pour ensuite pointer sa baguette sur le paquet, qui se fit immédiatement. Elle aida Lily à se remettre debout, mit le paquet sur sa table de chevet et elles descendirent les escaliers. Elles s'étaient déjà habillé, quoique ce ne fût que le samedi matin, et remarquèrent que tous les maraudeurs, ainsi qu'Harry, étaient déjà présent dans la salle commune. Rose sourit à Remus et courut s'emmitoufler dans ses bras.

-Bonne fête beauté! Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Bonne fête moony! Cria Lily en s'asseyant sur james.

-Merci.

Remus sourit à Lily puis enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Rose, toujours assise sur lui. Il l'embrassa lentement, puis ferma les yeux, l'écoutant parler avec Harry et Sirius. Elle sentait bon, un peu comme un lilas. Il aimait laisser sa tête dans son cou et respirer son odeur, comme un enfant respire l'odeur de sa mère.

-Alors Remus, est-ce que tu vas t'endormir? Demanda Sirius en souriant.

-Laisses le faire, moi j'aime bien! Di Rose en riant.

Remus fit un grimace à Sirius puis se redressa sur le sofa. Sirius lui lança un regard faussement offusqué, avant de se retourner vers Harry qui regardait la scène en souriant. Tout ceci lui rappelait légèrement Ron et Hermione. Et lui et Rose lui faisait penser à lui et Ginny.

-Alors monsieur la cicatrice, on est en train de rêver à Clémence?

-Clémence? C'est qui cette Clémence?

-Oups…fit Sirius en regardant Harry et rose.

-Alors bravo sirius, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir de parler!

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais Rose intéressée, vint se mettre debout face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Alors, qui c'est cette Clémence?

-Rien, juste une fille de mon fan club.

-Avec qui il aime flirter! Surenchérit James.

Rose leva un doigt menaçant vers Harry, mais au lieu de se frustrer, se mit à rire. Elle se rassit sur le divan, se tordant de rire, comme un folle. Entre deux fous rires, elle eut le temps de bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Arrête…Sirius…je t'en pries arrête!

Sirius rangea sa baguette et se mit à rire à son tour, bientôt suivit des autres.

XxXxX

-Rose, est-ce que tu vas me dire où on va, les autres nous attendent dans la salle commune.

-Arrête de parler, on va se faire repérer. Et les autres sont déjà au courant.

-Et mes cadeaux?

-Remus, tout est déjà prévu! Allez, on arrive.

-Alors, tu vas me le retirer se stupide bandeau?

Rose ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce et poussa Remus à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il tentait difficilement de garder l'équilibre, elle le prit par la main, et lui retira lentement son bandeau. La pièce, qui se trouvait être la salle sur demande, était tout simplement magnifique. Les murs aux tapisseries riches donnaient un effet de grandeur à la pièce, et le plancher de bois foncé la rendait riche. Une table qu'une chandelle illuminait était recouverte d'une nappe de soie rouge, sur laquelle reposait un gâteau au chocolat et une petite boite enveloppé dans du papier vert, orné d'un ruban rouge.

-C'est merveilleux. Tu as tout fait pour moi?

-Et aussi pour moi! Mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu prennes place à table.

Remus sourit puis s'assit au bout de grande table, face au paquet cadeau. Rose s'assit à son tour, puis elle captura doucement ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux. Alors qu'elle se dégageait, elle tendit le paquet à Remus, qui le saisit timidement. Il défit lentement le ruban puis le papier de soie. Une petite boîte blanche apparut dans ses mains, s'ouvrant lentement. Une petite fille, identique à Rose, se mit à tourner alors que la boîte s'ouvrait, et la fille se mit à danser, accompagnant la chanson.

Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we made

Remus sourit puis regarda la fille dan la boîte danser. Il ne connaissait pas cette chanson, mais il l'adorait. Rose se releva puis se mit à danser à son tour, comme la fille dans la boîte.

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
while we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time   
I'll never know again

Rose prit la main de Remus et l'entraîna dans la danse, se serrant contre lui pour sentir son souffle lui caresser la joue. Elle adorait danser, surtout sur cette chanson.

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me

Remus captura les lèvres de Rose et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il approfondit le baiser, la sentant danser contre lui. La musique jouant toujours. La mélodie était plutôt douce, mélancolique. Il fit tourner Rose sur elle-même, alors qu'elle lui souriait.

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
and how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me

Please remember, please remember

Remus embrassa de nouveau Rose, puis ils finirent la nuit ensemble, comme chaque fois qu'il empruntaient cette salle. Rose et Remus, parfaitement amoureux. Et rose préférait passer de bons moments avec lui plutôt que de penser au futur. Elle lui avait tout de même donner cette petite boîte pour qu'il ne l'oubli pas. Et elle espérait bien faire…

_J'adore cette chanson de coyote ugly._

_T ou…coyote ugly :P_

_XxX_


	13. Tromper

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ça commence à bouger… lol et c«,et bientôt le départ. Il y aura aussi des chapitres lorsqu'il seront dans le présent, ne vous inquiétez pas :P Donc voici la suite…

Et un gros merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fan fiction, c'est super gentil de me ''soutenir'' Et j'ai pas l'impression d'écrire pour rien

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 13 : Tromper

Rose était assise sur son lit, les jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine, la tête enfouit au creux de ses genoux. La pleine lu arrivait à grands pas, tout comme son départ. En réalité, dans une semaine exactement, elle retournerait chez elle, tout comme Harry. Celui-ci était dans la salle commune, discutant avec Lily sur les cours de DFCM. Rose soupira, elle ne pouvait pas rester cloîtré ici pour une semaine se rabattant sur son sort, ce n'était pas la solution. Elle allait profiter pleinement de cette dernière semaine, et passer du bon temps avec Remus. Elle descendit en trombe les escaliers et s'assit à côté de Sirius qui étudiait ses cours de potions.

-Où est Remus ?

-L'amour de ta vie est à la bibliothèque.

Rose se précipita vers le portrait de la grosse dame et courut dans les couloirs, mais lorsque elle arriva près de la bibliothèque, quelqu'un la saisit par le bras et la poussa à l'intérieur d'une pièce qui servait de rangement. Elle se retrouva les fesses sur le sol, entouré de 4 types qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-Noah, Stewart, Nathan, Vincent, il y d'autre façon d'être sympathique ! Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Mais ce n'était pas le but…

Rose observa Nathan, perplexe. La elle se posait vraiment des questions. Et d'ailleurs, si ils voulaient lui parler, pourquoi ils restaient tous là à la regarder sans rien faire. Elle prit un chaise qui traînait puis s'assit en les regardant.

-Et alors ? Les questionna-t-elle.

-Alors tu t'en vas dans une semaine ? Demanda Nathan.

-Oui, je dois retourner en France…

-Ce serait dommage de ne pas passer de bon temps ensemble avant ton départ…

-Que…Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Voyons, tout le monde sait que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Remus. Regarde-le, il est laid, toujours en train de bouquiner, alors que toi tu es belle et pleine de vie. Tu mérites quelqu'un comme moi…

-Non ! J'aime Remus ! Confirma t elle.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, elle sentit une corde se nouer autour de ses poignets, puis Noah, Vincent et Stewart quittèrent la pièce en riant. Nathan sortit une petite bouteille de sa poche et en fit boire le contenu à Rose, qui faillit s'étouffer avec en refusant de l'avaler. Les effets furent instantanés. Elle fit non de la tête, elle refusait que ce filtre d'amour fasse effet. Son corps était déjà sous l'emprise, alors que son esprit se battait en vain.

-Alors, n'est-ce pas que tu m'aimes ?

-Oh oui ! '' Merde non…fous moi la paix''

Nathan sourit et défit les liens qui la retenaient à la chaise. Il s'approcha dangereusement, puis s'assit à califourchon sur Rose, qui souriait bêtement, en l'embrassant passionnément.

OoOoOoO

Remus sortit de la bibliothèque en souriant. Il avait trouvé comment faire plaisir à Rose. Ça faisait environ une semaine qu'il cherchait le sortilège dans ses livres et qu'il ne trouvait rien. Il était même allé voir le professeur de métamorphose. Alors qu'il marchait, il entendit des bruits venant d'une pièce et vit Noah, Stewart et Vincent observer quelque chose à travers la serrure de la porte. Ils se mirent à rire et partirent. Remus entendit quelques mots de leur conversation du genre '' Beauté'' ''Fait pour être ensemble'' et autres trucs. La curiosité prit le dessus et il s'approcha de la porte. Alors qu'il voulait observer à travers la serrure, en posant sa main sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Rose était à califourchon sur Nathan, qui était couché sur une table du bazar. Rose ne portait plus qu'un simple soutien-gorge, et Nathan ne portait plus rien du tout. Celui-ci fit un sourire méchant à Remus, alors que Rose l'ignorait complètement, trop occupée à faire son travail. Elle tourna la tête, et alors que tout son esprit se détruisait, son visage sourit faussement à Remus, qui partit, les larmes aux yeux.

Il courut jusqu'à la salle commune, passa droit devant les maraudeurs qui le regardaient faire sans comprendre, puis monta directement au dortoir, où il saisit sa cape. Il redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté, puis disparut dans les couloirs. Harry, regarda Lily dans les yeux puis celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Ils ont du se disputer.

-Impossible… murmura Harry. Je vais chercher Rose.

-Et moi je vais aller trouver Remus, dit James.

Lorsque Harry découvrit Rose, la potion ne faisait plus effet, et Nathan avait disparut. Elle était assise dans une petite pièce bazardeuse près de la bibliothèque, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry s'Accroupit à ses côtés et la berça lentement, tentant de la réconforter. Mais elle ne se calmait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Explique moi…

-Non… je ne peux pas…Je ne suis qu'une idiote Harry…

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, enfouissant son visage au creux du cou d'Harry, se laissant bercer dans ses bras fraternel. Ses grands cheveux étaient en broussailles et il vit des marques sur ses bras. Il ne posa toutefois pas de question. Alors qu'il la consolait, James et Sirius entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, rouge de colère.

-Comment as-tu pu Rose ? Hurla James en la pointant du doigt.

-Tu es complètement folle ! Que je ne te vois plus t'approcher de lui, ni même de Lily !

-Foutez lui la paix, vous voyez pas que ce n'Est pas le bon moyen de lui remonter le moral.

-Qu'elle crève si elle veut ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps. Elle l'a trompé.

Harry ne saisit pas immédiatement les paroles de son père et de son parrain, mais même si ces paroles le frustraient, son amour fraternel prit le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Rose comme ça, et elle devait avoir ses raisons pour avoir fait ça.

-Et bien si vous la reniez, vous me reniez aussi !

Sirius et James lui lancèrent un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce, claquant la porte. Harry se sentit enseveli sous un poids énorme alors qu'il voyait son père et son parrain disparaître ainsi. Mais il préférait rester ici avec sa presque sœur que de la laisser mourir en pleurs, ici…

OoOoOoO

Rose se réveilla la première, toujours dans la pièce près de la bibliothèque. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête, mais au lieu de pleurer, elle se mise en colère contre Nathan et ces imbéciles de serdaigle. Elle n'allait pas tenter de reparler à Remus, sinon le départ serait encore plus difficile. C'était sa décision, et elle la respecterait jusqu'au bout. Harry se réveilla a son tour t sourit à Rose. Celle-ci le regarda gravement.

-Ne brise pas ta chance de parler avec tes parents à cause de mes erreurs stupides.

-Mais…

-Ne dis pas mais Harry ! Ce sont tes parents, cours les rejoindre et laisse moi seule, je vais m'arranger, J'étais seule avant de te rencontrer, et je me débrouillais.

Harry voulut protester, mais elle lui fit signe de partir. Harry lui sourit tristement, mais la tentation était trop forte. Il se rendit donc à la grande salle, où les maraudeurs lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Mais il s'expliqua à James en disant que il était loin d'être d'accord avec les actes de sa sœur, qu'il était de leur côté, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas cesser de parler à Rose. À sa plus grande surprise, Lily lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir entre elle et Sirius, qui se remit à blaguer joyeusement. Il ne vit pas Rose de la matinée, sauf dans les cours. Mais elle disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle arrivait, sans laisser de trace.

Remus semblait anéantit, et ne mangeait pratiquement plus. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'endormir dans les cours, puisqu'il ne dormait pas la nuit. Rose aussi ne dormait plus vraiment, mais depuis que l'école avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait, soit on l'ignorait, soit on allait la voir pour lui demander une histoire d'une nuit. Remus, à chaque fois qu'il entendait les gars parler d'elle, sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus. Même Harry croyait qu'elle avait eu volontairement cette aventure avec Nathan, jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne une discussion entre Nathan et Rose dans un couloir.

-J'espère que ça t'a plu au moins, sale pervers…

-Oh calme toi beauté, je te ferais remarquer que tu avais l'aire de bien t'amuser aussi.

-Est-ce que j'Avais le choix, avec tout le filtre d'amour que tu m'as fait boire…

C'en était trop pour Harry. Il comprenait encore moins pourquoi Rose n'avait pas tout avoué, mais il ne laisserait pas ce Nathan ruiner la vie de sa sœur. Il prit sa baguette et sortit de sa cachette, la pointant sur Nathan qui avait un regard mauvais, tenant les mains de Rose dans la sienne. Il finit par partir et Rose tenta de s'enfuir, mais Harry parvint facilement à la rattraper.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Le départ serait moins difficile comme ça…

-Mais moi ? Moi je pars avec toi ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit que ce pervers t'a violé !

-Je…je suis si désolé…

Rose étreignit amicalement son frère, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Dans exactement trois jours, elle devrait quitter ce monde, qui ne représentait plus rien pour elle. Elle voulait tant retrouver le Remus d'aujourd'hui, pour tout lui expliquer, pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il la console de nouveau, mais pour ça il fallait attendre encore. Au moins Harry savait, et ça la libérait d'un poids énorme…

_Voilà la fin… le départ pour le prochain chapitre…_

_XxXxX_

_Plein de reviews sil vous plait_


	14. Retour à la normal

**Juste le temps**

Chapitre 14 : Retour à la normal

Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il la faisait rire. Elle était assise, et regardait Nathan, couvert de mélasse, courir partout dans l'école imitant un poulet. Encore une fois, le brio de Harry venait la sauver. Non, elle n'avait pas eue cette idée, ça sortait de la tête de son présumé frère. Il voulait faire payer Nathan, et c'était réussit. Même Jack l'avait félicité, sans toutefois recevoir de réponse. Simple sort pour que la folie le gagne, un pot de mélasse bien placé, et voilà que le beau brun se faisait ridiculiser dans toute l'école. Harry aussi, semblait se réjouir de son petit coup. Il se tordait de rire, s'agrippant à Rose qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Et à quelques mètres de là, les maraudeurs regardaient la scène d'un œil incertain. Ils en voulaient énormément à Rose, tout comme ils en voulaient à Nathan. Remus était passé d'un extrême à l'autre depuis l'arrivée de Rose dans sa vie. Il vivait assez difficilement cette rupture, et ses amis, tout comme Lily, devait veiller sur lui et le surveiller de près. Il ne mangeait plus, et ses nuits s'écourtaient. L'approche de la pleine lune n'arrangeait pas non plus les choses. Elle arrivait le soir même, et il était irritable comme jamais. Même Nathan n'avait pas réussit à le faire sourire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça si elle lui avait fait l'amour…c'était assez contradictoire. Mais il s'en foutait, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. C'était à peine si il pouvait supporter Harry, donc il ne voulait pas tenter le coup avec Rose, au risque que ça devienne dangereux.

-Rose…ROSE? Tu m'écoutes oui?

-Oui, je t'écoute, vas-y! Lui répondit-elle vaguement.

-Arrête de le regarder comme ça Rose, tu sais bien qu'il ne reviendra pas.

-Merci pour l'encouragement…

-Ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi de partir dans ces conditions, et pour lui aussi. D'ailleurs, on part dans 6 heures, alors, tu es prête?

-Si le fait que mon lit n'est pas fait et que mes souvenirs ne sont pas dans ma malle ne veut rien dire, je crois que oui, je suis prête! Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Tu vas le faire après dîner?

-Probablement… mais c'est qui cette… cette folle? Dit Rose en pointant une fille qui parlait avec Remus.

-Elle s'appelle Ginger je crois, et elle a l'œil sur Remus depuis qu'il est avec toi.

-Tu la connais? Peu importe…ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour?

-Oh non! On dîne et tu fais ta malle, puis lorsque tout le monde dormira, là faudra tout descendre, et je ne ferai pas ça tout seul.

Rose lui fit un grimace et s'assit et pénétra en riant la grande sale, alors que les professeurs tentait d'attraper Nathan, qui était assez rapide. Les maraudeurs lui jetèrent un regard noir, Lily l'ignorant complètement. Elle sentit son coeur se crisper lorsqu'elle vit Ginger l'imbécile prendre place près de son, SON, amour à elle. Harry la rejoint à son tour et ils mangèrent silencieusement. Puis vint le moment de monter à la salle commune. Elle vit Remus sortir subtilement de l'école, puis Lily monter les escaliers après avoir embrasser James. Elle les suivit jusqu'en haut, puis monta au dortoir, suivit de Rose. Alors que celle-ci pliait du linge, Lily jeta son livre au sol et la regarda, menaçante.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? On sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas ton genre, alors explique.

-Oh et… je ne sais pas… il n'y a rien à redire.

Les yeux de Rose s'embuèrent, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Surtout pas de Lily, qu'elle considérait comme quelqu'un de très sympathique. Mais elle devait en parler, au moins à une personne.

-Rose, dis moi pourquoi! Tu ne te serais pas mise à pleurer pour rien, et je te connais assez pour savoir que u ne l'as…

-Il m'a forcé… Dit-elle tout bas.

-… et ce n'est pas comme ça que, QUOI? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit.

-Il m'y a forcé Lily. Je, enfin, il m'a fait boire un filtre d'amour, puissant, mais à courte durée. J'étais attachée, je n'ai pas pu le recracher…

-Oh non, ne me dit pas que… Je le hais! Hurla Lily. Mais, tu dois le dire à Remus, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

-NON! Non, je ne dirai rien à Remus, ça serait encore plus difficile pour moi de partir, et pour lui aussi.

Lily la regarda et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais un nouveau sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Rose. Lily se retrouva entre l'envie de la frapper et de courir la consoler, puis opta pour la deuxième option. Elle ne devait pas avoir besoin qu'on la rejette en ce moment. À l'instant où Lily prenait Rose dans ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer sans retenues. Cela lui faisait un énorme bien, vraiment.

-Ne le dis pas à Remus, ni à James, ni à Peter…

-Je ne le trouve plus du tout charmant…

Rose lui sourit tristement et se remit à plier son linge. Lily, elle, affichait un petit sourire en coin…

OoOoOoO

-Chut Rose, tu vas réveiller l'école au grand complet…

-C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je suis tombée!

-Arrête de parler, on doit sortir immédiatement. On part dans une heure, et le directeur voulait nous voir avant…

-C'est bon… ''BANG''!

-ROSE! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS! Je suis sur que même les morts t'ont entendu.

-Faudrait tout de même pas exagérer à ce point, ma valise est tombée toute seule!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, ce fut à son tour de trébucher, mais il fit beaucoup plus de bruit que Rose. Il trébucha sur une armure, en sortant de la salle commune. Celle-ci s'effondra complètement sur le sol, faisant un boucan énorme. Harry saisit les valises puis se mit à courir, tenant Rose par le bras. Il arrivèrent assez vite dehors, Harry ayant réduit les valises, puis se rendirent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, où trois personnes attendaient.

-Dit Harry, c'est qui la troisième?

-Je ne vois rien d'ici… Mais ça ressemble à… SIRIUS?

Rose, voyant que celui-ci s'approchait, en souriant tristement, lui sauta au cou. Elle l'enlaça longtemps, alors qu'il lui respirait les cheveux et qu'il lui frottait gentiment le dos. Elle s'était remise à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je… enfin… Pourquoi tu es là?

-Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser retourner en France sans te dire au revoir, et puis, Lily m'a tout dit. Je hais Nathan, je vais le tuer, et Aah, Rose, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Elle t'a quoi? Non, elle ne l'a pas dit à Remus, non! Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache…

-Calme toi, Remus ne le sait pas. Et je suis venu te voir pour te donner quelque chose.

Sirius sortit une petite boîte rouge de sa poche et la mit dans les mains de Rose. Elle voulut l'ouvrir, mais il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'ouvre avant d'être arrivée. Elle lui fit la bise, il dit au revoir à Harry, puis disparut. Harry et Rose rejoignirent rapidement le professeur Dumbledore qui les regardait en souriant.

-Je sais que je vous avais parlé d'une incantation, mais moi et Horace avons découvert que cette incantation devait être faite sur un portoloin. Je me suis permis de la faire, mais je ne sais pas si vous arriverez bien à destination…

-Mais il y a des risques? Demanda nerveusement Rose.

-Non, mais il se peut que vous n'arriviez pas au bon temps, mais peu importe, vous reviendrez me voir! Dit-il joyeusement. Je vais vous demander de saisir l'objet ici présent, une bouilloire, lorsque je dirai trois. Vous atterrirez au même moment, 20 plus tard, si il n'y a aucun problème. Minuit arrive dans à peine 3 minutes, donc ne soyez pas lent, rapprochez-vous! Vous avez vos valises?

Rose ne fit que hocher gravement la tête. Ils restèrent pratiquement silencieux durant 3 minutes, puis un cri de loups vint briser le silence, Rose frissonna puis lança un sourire discret à Harry.

-1-2-3! ALLEZ-Y! Hurla le directeur avec enthousiaste, curieux de voir son œuvre en action.

Rose et Harry saisirent la bouilloire en même temps, puis ce fut comme si ils tombaient dans le vide. Ils atterrirent en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard, à la même heure. Debout, tout près de l'endroit d'où ils étaient partis, le directeur, 20 ans plus vieux, les attendait en souriant paternellement.

-Je savais que je devais venir ici ce soir, un pressentiment. Il était à peu près temps que vous arriviez… Les vacances arrivent bientôt et vous devez retourner au QG.

Rose sourit, puis dans un sanglot, sauta au cou de leur ancien directeur qui parrut assez surpris. Mais au même instant, un cri de loups se fit entendre, et Rose sortit la petite boîte rouge de sa poche…


	15. Retrouvailles

**Juste le temps**

Juste le temps 15 : Retrouvailles

'' Oui je sais, tu te dois de partir, je sais aussi que tu n'en as pas envie. J'ai passé ces dernières journées à ne pas te parler, et je dois m'avouer être un vrai salaud. Je n'ai pas voulu croire Lily, je n'ai pas voulu croire au regard que tu lançais non plus. Et Remus ne sait rien, et ne doit pas savoir. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, de ne pas avoir pensé une seconde à ce que ce con t'aie violé. Je suis idiot, mais tu le sais déjà. Pour me pardonner, je te donne ce bout de parchemin. Écris moi, sur ce même parchemin, et je te répondrai, comme si j'étais avec toi. D'ailleurs c'est le principe de ce parchemin. Ah et j'oubliais, voici quelques photos, de tout, de toi, et de nous. Et il y a aussi d'autres trucs, pas très important. J'espère que tu me pardonnes, mais je devrais avoir la réponse bientôt, n'est-ce pas? Peu importe, je t'aime Rose, et je vais toujours t'aimer. Comme un frère, un ami et tout ce que tu veux. Ne m'oublies pas ok? Parce que c'est sur que moi je ne t'oublierai pas. Alors on se reparle bientôt, Sirius''

Rose prit le pendentif et l'ouvrit nerveusement. Un pendentif en forme de coeur, et on pouvait voir à l'intérieur une photo d'elle et Remus. Harry essuya lentement une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Rose, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent longtemps, en oubliant presque la présence de Dumbledore. Rose pleurait et disait des phrases incompréhensibles alors qu'Harry lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes. '' C'est finit Rose, on ira le voir après demain ok?'' Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle commune des gryffondors, seuls ensembles. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à monter, Rose le saisit par le bras et lui sourit tristement. Il acquiesça et s'assit à côté d'elle, où ils finirent par s'endormir près du feu. Ils furent réveillés le lendemain par les murmures des premières années.

-ROSE! Rose bon sang ce que je suis content de te revoir!

-Ron, comment ça va? Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Mais où étais-tu passé, et où est Harry?

Rose pointa Harry du doigt, et se rappela que ce n'était pas sa vraie apparence. Elle fit donc le contre sort et Harry retrouva ses cheveux et ses yeux de d'habitude. Ron lui serra fortement la main, les larmes aux yeux. Ils entreprirent ensuite de lui raconter l'histoire en grandes lignes, alors que celui-ci, bouche bée, les regardait. Il avait changé, plus grand peut-être? Non, Rose trouvait qu'il semblait avoir gagné en maturité. Elle vit Hermione et Ginny descendre les escaliers lentement, t se mettre à courir en les voyants. Ils entreprirent donc de recommencer leur histoire, puis se dirigèrent ensuite à la grande salle. Les élèves pointaient Harry du doigt, et Rose, qu'il n'avaient jamais vue à l'école.

-Voilà l'histoire dont nous attendrons parler pendant plus d'un mois. Harry qui disparaît et qui revient une jolie fille en prime dit Ron en riant.

-C'est loin d'être la chose la plus extraordinaire qui se soit produit ici, crois moi! Dit Hermione en riant.

-Non, il y a eu mes frères… Dit Ginny.

-Ah et Dumbledore a réembaucher Remus comme…

-Oui n sait! Dirent-ils en même temps.

OoOoOoO

Rose et Harry poussèrent lentement la porte de l'infirmerie, t s'y engouffrèrent lentement. Remus s'y trouvait, en piteux état. Il était assis sur un lit et regardait par la fenêtre les élèves jouer dans la neige. Il se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Harry, avant de lui faire une accolade, mais lorsqu'il vit Rose, il ne fit qu'un bref signe de tête, lui brisant le cœur. C'était leur deuxième journée à l'école, et elle s'était décidée à venir le voir. Elle avait aussi un nouvelle à lui annoncer, mais préférait attendre.

-Alors, c'était toi Harry Swan hein? Dit Remus en souriant.

-Oui, mais je suis pas ici pour ça…

-Je ne veux pas lui parler Harry!

-Ça fait 20 ans Remus! Tu pourrais au moins l'écouter, ce qu'elle a à te dire est très important. Et même si je comprends que tu sois frustré, je te prie de l'écouter.

Remus fit un signe de tête et Rose se plaça devant lui. Ce qu'il était beau, comme ça, pensa-t-elle. Il pensait d'ailleurs la même chose en la regardant, mais se contenta de regarder dehors.

-Et bien '' Commença-t-elle en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. '' Tu sis avec Nathan, je n'ai pas été correcte, loin de là, et je voudrais…

-Dis lui la vérité Rose! Lui chuchota Harry.

-Et bien, la vérité c'est que si je n'aurais pas été forcée de le faire, je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Remus qui s'était à présent levé et qui faisait face à Rose, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Il… enfin… il m'a violé. Où plutôt, il m'a fait prendre un potion du genre filtre d'amour, en plus puissant et en moins…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, car Remus, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme elle, l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serait fortement, en respirant son odeur. Puis aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait pris, il l'a repoussa.

-Pourquoi Rose ne m'as-tu rien dit? Hurla t'il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Et bien, je me suis dise que se serait plus facile pour moi de partir. Dit-elle en pleurant.

-J'ai passé 20 ans de ma vie, à me détester, à détester les femmes et à te détester toi, et tu trouves ça plus facile? Tu ne comprends rien?

-Je ne croyais pas que ça allait autant te faire souffrir Remus, et de toute manière, à chaque fois que je m'approchais, tes amis ne manquaient pas de me faire savoir que je n'étais pas la bienvenue! Au moins il y a Sirius et Lily…

-QUOI? Ils savaient? Demanda-t-il.

-Juste avant de partir. Je leurs ai dit.

-ET MOI TU NE M'AS PAS JUGÉ CAPABLE D'ENCAISSER ÇA?

-Cesse d'hurler comme un enfant Remus!

-Je vais hurler si je veux. Joues pas à ça avec moi!

Rose soupira et s'assit sur le lit de Remus, la feuille de papier sur les genoux. Elle sortit une plume et de l'encre de sa poche, et fit signe à Harry de sortit. Elle se mit à écrire '' Si un jour tu devais calmer Remus, comment tu t'y prendrais? '' Puis la réponse arriva rapidement : '' Facile, le chocolat… ''.

-T'as pas du chocolat? Demanda-t-elle à Remus.

-Oui tiens…

-Non, c'est pour toi! Remus, assieds toi s'il te plaît. '' Elle attendit qu'il s'effectue avant de continuer. '' Je ne te demande pas le ciel, juste de comprendre pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit. Mets toi dans ma peau…

-Non, là tu vois, je n'en ai pas envie du tout. Vas-t'en Rose… j'ai vécu sans toi pendant 20 ans, alors je serai capable pour le reste de ma vie!

Rose le regarda, puis résigné, se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Remus.

-Alors je suppose que l'enfant que je porte en ce moment n'aura jamais de père.

Et elle sortit, laissant Remus seul avec son chocolat. Elle continua de marcher puis elle se fit siffler. Elle se retourna lentement et le reconnut immédiatement. Un Malefoy, sans aucun doute. Il vint la rejoindre en courant et la saisit par les épaules.

-J'ai pas l'impression de te connaître beauté!

-Je suis nouvelle! Et je n'ai pas envie de te connaître non plus! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Malefoy, fous lui la paix! Dit Ron qui arrivait tranquillement.

-Maintenant l'idiot de service. Il y a de tout dans cette école : Des balafrés, des loups-garous et même …

-Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierais de rester poli! Dit Remus dans son dos. '' Rose tenta d'en profiter pour s'en aller mais… '' Oh non Miss Swan, vous, vous venez avec moi.

Rose le suivit, gêné, à travers les dédales de couloirs. Puis, il la poussa dans une pièce vide, et s'assit sur un bureau, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il lui saisit la main, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à son tour, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

-Alors, tu es enceinte?

-Oui, de un peu plus d'un mois… Mais tu vois, je ne me ferai pas avorter, même s tu ne le veux pas. C'est toute ma vie, et il n'est pas question que je …

Remus la rapprocha lentement de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit au baiser, et resta appuyée sur son épaule. Elle l'aimait toujours autant, c'était sur.

-Je vais tâcher d'être le meilleur père au monde, mais le hic, c'est que j'ai 20 ans de plus…

-Je m'en fous Remus, je veux juste être avec toi.

-Mais si je ne suis pas assez bien et que…

-Remus, c'est toi que je veux, pas un autre. Je suis prête à attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année si il le faut, mais tu es le seul que j'aime…


	16. Épilogue

**Juste le temps**

Mini épilogue :P

C'était vraiment une belle journée, et tout le monde s'amusait, puis vint le moment du toast, celui que tout le monde attendait. Un homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux doré se leva lentement de sa chaise, une magnifique femme à son bras. Il frappait sur son verre avec sa fourchette et regardait les deux personnes assises à ses côtés en souriant. Tout le monde leva son verre et attendit que l'homme se déclare.

-Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que la soirée vous plait…

-Allez T'éternise pas trop tu veux! Hurla un jeune homme roux en riant. La femme assise à ses côtés lui frappa la tête, rouge de honte.

-Comme je le disais avant que Ron ne me coupe aussi gentiment la parole, je tenais à féliciter Coralie et James! Ce mariage fut magnifique, je t'aime chéri!

Il fit la bise à la jeune femme assise à ses côtés, puis a celle qui le tenait par le bras. L'homme assis à côté du marier se pencha au dessus de la table et fit un clin d'œil à la femme.

-Je te l'avais dit Rose, que ce serait merveilleux, tu te stressais pour rien…

-Harry, mange ton assiette et laisse moi tranquille, dit-elle en riant.

-Elle a raison, dit une jeune femme rousse assise près de Harry.

En effet, 25 ans plus tard, plusieurs choses avaient changées. Harry et Ginny avaient trois enfants ; le plus vieux, James Harry Potter, une jeune fille de 17 ans, Lily Ginny Potter et une jeune fille de 15 ans du nom de Ariane Ginny Potter. James avait les cheveux noirs de jais, aussi indomptable que ceux de son père, alors que les deux filles avaient les cheveux roux, et ceux d'Ariane étaient bouclés. Ils formaient une famille parfaite, et Harry était assez fier de ses enfants.

Ron et Hermione avait 5 enfants, et en attendait un sixième. Il y avait d'abord les jumeaux, Sirius et Adam Ronald Weasley, le même âge que James. Puis il y avait sa fille unique, Maude Hermione Weasley. Venait ensuite Frédéric Ronald Weasley, aussi charmant que ses deux oncles, et Alexandre Ronald Weasley, aussi studieux que sa mère.

Rose et Remus eux, avaient deux enfants, et un petit-enfant. Leur fils aîné, Joël, de maintenant 25 ans, était marié à Cassandre Jones, et ils venaient d'avoir leur premier enfant, Anthony Joël Lupin. Et leur deuxième, une magnifique fille en tout point semblable à sa mère, venait tout juste de célébrer le plus grand jour de sa vie.


End file.
